


Love Bites,  The Vampire Diaries

by Dannyboi1975



Category: The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:09:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 41,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannyboi1975/pseuds/Dannyboi1975
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan and Damon met in a crowded night club, one Friday spring night.  They felt a sort of magnetic pull toward the other and quickly become boyfriends and lovers, for a time everything was perfect but there are those who are not happy about their relationship and are working to keep them apart.  Will they be able to work through it all?  Will Damon's undead status scare Ethan away?  Can they overcome the nefarious forces at work to destroy them both or will it all go up in a puff of ash in the morning sunlight?  You'll have to read it to the end to find out those answers and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Night of Dancing

Chapter 1

Ethan hesitantly pulls open the door, stepping inside looking up at the bright pink neon sign on the landing directly in front of him. “The New Bar” it says! He had never been to a gay bar before, and his stomach churned with nervousness. A friend of a friend had told him Friday nights were underage nights at the Madison night club, “18 and up” he'd been told. Skittishly he traverses the stairs two levels, encountering a loud woman at the top, who boisterously declares “ID please”. Looking up sheepishly, Ethan finds the largest, butchest and frankly most terrifying woman he has ever encountered looking back at him impatiently.  
“I said ID please, are you deaf?  
“Sorry” he says, digging into his back pocket for his wallet. Pulling out his ID, he hands it to her and she looks it over.  
“ I need 5 bucks then” she states matter of factly. Ethan pulls out the requested amount handing it to her and taking his license back at the same time.  
“Alright gimme your hand” she states matter of factly.  
“What for?” he asks.  
“So I can stamp your damn hand”  
“Oh sorry I didn't realize.”  
“Fucking noobs” she mumbles to herself as she places the stamper on the top of his left hand. Under 21 it states boldly in red ink.  
“If you need another let me know” she says.  
“Why would I need another?” he asks curiously.  
“You wash your hands after you piss don't you?”  
“Oh, yeah....sorry! Of course I do.”  
“Well like I said, If you need another stamp, just let me know.”  
“OK, I will, thanks”  
Ethan crosses the threshold into a whole other world. Lights flash brightly from the dance floor directly in front of him, blinding him briefly. His eyes adjust to the pulsating lights and he takes in the splendor of his first look at the inside of a true dance club. A DJ spins his tunes from a booth positioned halfway up a set of stairs presumably to a second level. The bar is positioned off to the right of the dance floor, where a scantily clad bartender is busy pouring drinks for a couple of guys leaning against the bar, whispering to each other. There is roughly 10 or 12 guys through out the bar. Some are standing alone while others are in pairs or in a group. None of them seem aware of Ethan's presence to his relief and he takes the few steps required to place him up against the bar, where he stands awaiting his turn to order a beverage. The bartender finishes up his order stepping over to Ethan, he smiles brilliantly winking at him. Ethan blushes a deep shade of crimson averting his eyes from the bartenders bare chest but quickly looking back when he thinks he isn't looking. His chest is hairless except for a little circle of fluffy down around each pert nipple and the tinniest of treasure trails leading down into his skin tight shorts. Ethan's eyes grow wide when he notices the large bulge protruding from his shorts, and he feels his heart quicken and a sudden swelling in his own pants.  
“See anything you like?” The bartender says breaking Ethan out of his lust filled trance. He looks up seeing him staring right at him with a smirk on his face.  
“Oh my god, I am so sorry!” Ethan studders his face flushing red, getting hotter and hotter as he tries to shrink into the bar itself from embarrassment.  
“Don't worry about it, I'm flattered actually. It's been a while since I have had anyone look at me like that, who wasn't over the age of 40. Besides you're hot as fuck bro, and can stare all you want. I won't bite...unless you want me too that is.  
“Okay, sounds good”  
“So you like being nibbled on then” he says making Ethan blush even more making him look terrified on top of it all. Seeing his state of discomfort the bartender smiles brilliantly again, chuckling to himself.  
“I'm kidding really, you can relax. I'm Eli, your friendly neighborhood bartender and over all flirt.”  
“I'm Ethan, sorry I'm kinda new to all this. Its my first time here and to be completely honest I'm a little nervous and over all terrified.”  
“No really, I never would have guessed, I thought you were one of my regulars that I talk to every Friday night and catch checking out my junk.”  
Ethan blushes furiously again, “About that....yeah...I am really so sorry...I...I...I don't know what came over me. I...I never do stuff like that. Fuck I'm so embarrassed.”  
Eli laughs reaching over the bar and takes Ethan's hand gently, flashing that smile all over again and making him melt in an instant.  
“Seriously I was joking, you gotta relax stud or you're never gonna pick up some hot piece of ass in this place. How about we start over again. What can I get for you to drink? “  
“Um I'm only 18 I can't drink alcohol yet...can I?  
“Naw, not yet hun, but I can get you a Coke or maybe a juice instead”  
“A Coke sounds fine, thanks”  
Eli, grabs a cup from under the bar filling it with ice and soda, placing it on the bar.  
“Your first one's on me”  
“No I can't let you do that, I just met you”  
“I insist, and won't take no for an answer. Consider it my way of saying welcome to The New Bar. Now go have fun. Ditch your coat at the coat check and go shake that hot ass on the dance floor. We need someone to get this party started”  
Smiling shyly, “Thanks Eli” I really appreciate it. You're a sweet guy.  
Winking at him he replies, “Shhhh, don't tell anyone though, it'll ruin my reputation. “  
Chuckling to himself Ethan turns away from the bar scanning the room a second time , noticing that the place had really filled up since he last looked. There was now at least 50 to 70 people here, some where just standing around talking to friends, while others were on the dance floor gyrating to the infectious beat blasting from the speakers. Turning around he goes back into the entryway where he saw the coat check when he came in and exchanges his coat for a chip from the guy behind the counter.  
Ethan walks across the room leaning over the railing that separates this room from the bar and the dance floor. The far wall of the dance floor is covered by mirrors intensifying the brightness of the room as the beam from multiple lights reflect off it. Pulsing and flashing with the music the lights look a little like Christmas in Times Square. Smiling, he feels himself relax a little as he recognizes the song playing.  
“Run Away, by The Real McCoy, I fucking love this song” he thinks to himself heading out toward the dance floor. He can't help himself, Ethan is dancing before even making it all the way there. Sliding into an open spot next to a pair of young guys dancing together with a couple of girls (who look like they might be their fag hags). The girl closest to him smiles and winks at him, seeing he is dancing by himself; takes his hand and brings him into their circle. As the song finishes and the group goes about introducing themselves Ethan glances up across the room where he just happens to see a door in back open up and the most gorgeous guy walks in. He is the epitome of “Tall, Dark and Handsome”! Looking to be maybe 20 or 21 with jet black hair that is styled a little on the messy side, piercing blue eyes that draw you in refusing to let you go, and the perfect chiseled body that just oozes sex and desire. He is dressed head to to in black, black skin tight jeans, black t-shirt; 2 sizes to small that looks like it was painted on; and black leather bomber jacket to complete his look. Ethan felt his stomach start to turn somersaults and his vision wavers then narrows to only allow him to see this captivating stranger. He literally cannot takes his eyes off him.  
“My god that guys is absolutely the most perfect man I have ever seen” he mutters to himself. At that very moment the guy looks directly at him and smiles, making Ethan weak in the knees. He has to quickly close his eyes to center himself; before he ends up fainting thus making a complete ass of himself; not only in front of his new friends but a full bar. When he opens his eyes, the guy is no longer there. He scans the crowded room for him but isn't able to find him again. Cursing himself for being such a girl and losing his chance at meeting the guy, he goes back to dancing with the group.  
Getting into the music and just letting himself relax, feeling good and at home for the first time since he arrived he lets the feel of the place just sink in and take over. With out realizing it Ethan is now smiling and really having a good time, glad he finally got the nerve to come here. The group has moved to the center of the dance floor and the five of them have kind of taken center stage, and everyone is moving off to the side a little and letting them just show their moves. After an hour or so of dancing, Ethan starts to really feel the heat out on the floor and notices most of the guys have shed their shirts not feeling as self conscious at this point, he does the same. Tucking his shirt into his belt he continues dancing, as the song finishes he hears the DJ announce that the next song is going out by request, “Here's Madonna, with “Crazy for you”.  
Everyone starts pairing up and dancing seductively, grinding up on each other. Leaving Ethan dancing alone and very much aware of that fact...and suddenly feeling very alone.  
“Swaying room as the music starts....People making the most of the dark...Two by two their bodies become one... I See you through the smoky air...can't you feel the weight of my stare...Oh so close but still a world away...What I'm dying to say, is that I'm crazy for you.”  
Just as Ethan is about to leave the dance floor, he feels a pair of hands slide down over his hips, pulling him close to a hard, muscular and quite bare chest. The mystery man slowly starts grinding his hips against Ethan, he doesn't quite know what to do so he just stands there. Feeling hot breath on his bare neck a husky voice whispers in his ear, “Just feel the music and move your body with mine. Let it take you away and bring you into the dark where it's just you and I, where no one can see us and no one can judge.” Feeling his body give into the music and the sensualness of the moment, he moves his body with his dance partner. Arching his back and leaning into the embrace of this faceless stranger, he feels his hands roaming his body. One glides across his chest, stopping momentarily over a nipple, teasing it gently, hot breath on his neck making moan gently, while the other is trailing along his navel tracing patterns in a slow and very carnal fashion. The strangers lips caress his neck, kissing him softly, his hands hold him tightly to his hard muscular body. Ethan grinds his ass into him, feeling a definite swelling pushing against his perfect bubble ass.  
Hearing a soft moan and feeling a shutter, the stranger flicks his tongue over the younger boys ear, and then sucks on it softly. He kisses his neck gently at first, then more urgently, he slides his lips along his neck line and then his collar bone. Ethan has no choice as he closes his eyes and lets go in total surrender. He feels the mans hand turn his head and he kisses him. His mouth eagerly seeks out the others, tongues and lips move together, searching out and needing the other. The passion and fire he feels is overwhelming bringing him to swoon. Losing all sense of time and place and feeling only this mans arms around him and his lips on Ethan's and his tongue hungrily pushing inside his mouth. There is nothing in the world except this moment, this place and the two of them with their extremely ravenous and very very erotic kiss.  
The song ends and slowly Ethan returns to reality, and he turns around expecting his mysterious dance partner t be Eli, the bartender, but in fact it was the man from earlier, who he had seen arrive and had made him feel things he wasn't aware that he could and who then had disappeared. But now he was standing right in front of him with his arms wrapped around his waist, having just danced with him, and having just made out with him. Ethan was speechless.  
Fortunately the stranger was not. “Hi, I'm Damon, Damon Salvatore and that was the most amazing and erotic dance I remember ever having had. Do you have any plans after leaving here tonight?


	2. Complications

Chapter 2  
Previously on “The Vampire Diaries: Love Bites”

Ethan has no choice as he closes his eyes and lets go in total surrender. He feels the mans hand turn his head and he kisses him. His mouth eagerly seeks out the others, tongues and lips move together, searching out and needing the other. The passion and fire he feels is overwhelming bringing him to swoon. Losing all sense of time and place, feeling only this mans arms around him, his lips on Ethan's and his tongue hungrily pushing inside his mouth. There is nothing in the world except this moment, this place,and the two of them with their extremely ravenous and very very erotic kiss.   
The song ends and slowly Ethan returns to reality, and he turns around expecting his mysterious dance partner to be Eli, the bartender, but in fact it was the man from earlier, who he had seen arrive and had made him feel things he wasn't aware that he could and who then had disappeared. But now he was standing right in front of him with his arms wrapped around his waist, having just danced with him, and having just made out with him. Ethan was speechless.   
Fortunately the stranger was not. “Hi, I'm Damon, Damon Salvatore and that was the most amazing and erotic dance I remember ever having had. Do you have any plans after leaving here tonight?

Damon's cocky and self assured grin was absolutely enthralling. Ethan stood staring back at him with a look of absolute confusion. “What the hell just happened?” he thought “This can't really be happening, can it?” “How is it that an absolute dream guy, who looks like this is in any way way interested in a plain looking no body like me? He can have anyone here, I just don't understand”  
“I said I'm Damon, and do you have any plans when you leave?”  
“Hello?” Damon snaps his fingers in Ethan's face and that seems to bring him back to reality again.  
“Uh, I...I'm sorry....yeah I'm Ethan, and No I don't have any plans afterward.”  
“Well now you do” Damon takes him by the hand leading him toward the front door. His heading is spinning, things are all happening so fast. Ethan just cannot fathom why Damon is interested in him.   
“Surely, I can't be the best looking guy here? “ He thinks as they leave the dance floor.   
Looking behind him, back into the club, Ethan sees Eli staring at them as they walk out. There was a strange look that crossed his face, one that he couldn't decipher. Could it be longing? Could it be sadness? Could it be anger? He wasn't quite sure. Either way he waved good bye to him and they descended the stairs to the street. Damon leads him around to the back of the building to a fenced in parking lot. They pass by a couple of practically naked guys getting busy up against the back of the building, grunting and moaning loudly and completely oblivious to the two men who just walked past them.   
“Damon, did you just see what those two were doing back there?” Ethan says with a look of incredulity crossing his face, trying to hide his Cheshire Cat grin behind his hand.  
“You mean the twinks doing the Horizontal Hokey Poke'em? Yeah I saw them! Why? Does that turn you on?”  
“No, I was just saying”  
'You're a bad liar Ethan, do you know that?”  
“What do you mean?” I'm not turned on by that!”  
Damon stops, turning around he pulls Ethan into his arms and kisses he deeply, pushing his tongue into the others mouth. His hand glides down Ethan's chest and abdomen and cups his very erect cock squeezing gently.   
“See I told you that you were a bad liar.” He says with a shit eating grin on his face. Turning around he continues walking toward the back of the lot. Ethan sputters to himself trying hard not to look to embarrassed and quickens his pace to catch up. Damon walks up to the last car in the row and Ethan just stops in his tracks. His jaw dropping as he stares at the Sky Blue, 1967 Chevy Camaro, in total mint condition.   
“Is this your car?”  
“Yeah! Why? Do you have some kind of aversion to classic cars?” Damon smiles wickedly!  
Speaking very excitedly now Ethan sputters, “No not at all. Its just my dad and I have this extreme love for Camaros, especially classic ones. We rebuilt one together when I was 16. This is like my dream car. Where did you find it? W...we...we spent six months looking at Camaros specifically looking for this model and never coming across one. We ended up buying and fixing up a 69 model instead. I...I...I'm just totally in awe of your car Damon.   
Damon struts over to Ethan kissing him lightly and looking deep into his eyes.   
“You're so damn adorable right now, I could just eat you.” he says huskily.  
Damon stops himself momentarily,smiling and thinking to himself, “Yeah that is exactly what I plan on doing when we get to my place.”   
They jump into Damon's car, it roars to life and Damon squeals out of the parking lot paying no mind to traffic; completely self assured with his driving ability. They cruised up West Washington toward the State Capital and Ethan smiles to himself in utter disbelief that this all was happening to him.   
“Where are we headed?” He asks  
“My place. I wanna get you alone, so I can do things to you that will make your toes curl and have you completely at my mercy. Bring you to the gates of Heaven then suck your life blood out of you while you're in the throws of ecstasy.” he say grinning “Blood tastes better when you drink it straight from the vein during sex, especially if you're cumming while I do it.”   
Ethan looks at him with a look of complete and utter terror not sure whether to believe him, unsure if he was serious or not. Then Damon laughs boisterously.  
“You know I'm kidding about that last part don't you? What do I look like? A blood sucking Vampire?” as he reaches down and grasps Ethan's thigh seductively.  
“No, no....not at all. I knew you were teasing me” he chuckles.  
At this point they pull up to a large garage door, attached to the side of a brand new high rise building that has sprung up recently over looking Lake Monona. Damon pushes a button on a remote and the door opens up, letting them into the basement parking garage. He pulls into an empty stall near the door, and shuts off the car. He opens his door, then stops, leans over and kisses Ethan passionately. His hand reaches up and he runs his fingers through Ethan's short and slightly curly blonde hair. Grasping him and kissing him with a passion and hunger that Ethan had never experienced before. It literally took his breath away!   
Damon pulls out of the kiss, obviously very affected by it himself. His breathing was fast and his chest heaved, his eyes had a wild almost animalistic look about them. He stood up shutting the car door, adjusting himself, a very very evident bulge pushing out from the front of his excessively tight jeans. Ethan follows suit, getting out he shuts the car door. Walking around to Damon he takes his hand and they head to the elevator, getting in when it opens. Damon pushes the button for the top floor, and they start ascending. The doors open to a small lobby where directly across from them was a single red door. The floors were entirely made of marble, shading from a tan to medium brown in color. And the walls were paneled in a very rich and detailed mahogany wood. They looked to Ethan as though they were from another century and were exquisitely well taken care of.   
“How do you get to the other condos on this floor? I don't see any other doors!”  
“You don't” Damon says “I own the entire top floor.” he shrugs “I like my space and privacy and I really hate neighbors.”  
They enter the condo, and Ethan gapes at what he sees. Damon's home is more beautiful than what he saw in the entry way. The floors and walls were made from the same gorgeous marble and rich mahogany wood paneling though it was appointed with only the most comfortable looking well made of furniture. Top end kitchen appliances, and marble counter tops. A extra large 70 inch projection screen television sat square in the center of the room surrounded by overly plush furniture made of some exotic fabric in shades of red and black. Then there was the view of the lake....Ethan walked to the wall of windows, opening a sliding glass door and stepping out onto Damon's rather large balcony, leaning on the railing. Looking up into the gorgeous night sky, taking in the beauty of the lake and neighboring city of Monona, with it's little lights looking like stars stretching out into the universe. Ethan supposed this must have been the best view in the city.   
Standing there admiring the majesty of Madison's glorious night skyline, he feels Damon's hands circle around him pulling him into his strong embrace, his chest was again quite bare. The heat of Damon's breath on his neck excited him. Damon kissed his collarbone gently, trailing his tongue over his sensitive skin, eliciting a moan from him. Turning Ethan around, he kissed him passionately, covering the boys mouth with his own. The taste of his lips was intoxicating to Damon, his scent was driving him insane with lust and hunger. The smell of freshly washed skin, a hint of designer cologne, the overwhelming essence of his arousal permeating his blood. He could wait no longer, he had to have this human boy. To ravage his body with pleasure and ecstasy, and finally drink deep from him to satiate his other appetite. The time was now.  
He sweeps the young man up into his arms, carrying him as though he were a bride being carried across the threshold on her wedding night. Damon can barely contain himself now, he had wanted to take him back at the bar, but he was unsure of how safe this city was just yet. He had only been here a few months, and had only seen minor signs of the supernatural here. Though that could have meant that there just wasn't many Sup's here in Madison, but it could have also meant that there were hunters in the area. And Damon was not ready to make himself known to anyone yet. He wanted to keep his presence a secret until he was ready and the deck was stacked in his favor. Until then, he would keep a very low profile indeed.  
Damon lay's Ethan across his over large and over stuffed bed. The linens are extreme in their luxuriousness, 10,000 count Egyptian cotton all the way; again all in blood red and the deepest black. His body covers the young man's and their lips meet in an explosion of fiery passion, tongues wrestling for control, lips trembling in anticipation of what is to come. They roll around on the bed kissing passionately and groping all over the others body. A tweak of a nipple, a nip on the neck, a hand grasping an ass cheek, and nails digging into the others back. The young man and the vampire were utterly lost in each other.   
Ethan straddles Damon's waist, while Damon holds him tightly to him, tugging off the boys shirt. His tongue swirls over Ethan's nipple, biting gently, sending chills all over his body.   
“Oh my god Damon...fuck that feels so incredible.”   
Damon growls lustily, flipping Ethan onto his back. Kissing his chest and stomach...leaving trails of his lust all across the boy's abdomen. He grasps at Damon's hair, writhing in complete and total bliss. He moans louder and louder making his pleasure quite evident to his partner. Damon takes his left nipple in his mouth sucking gently, and reaching down slowly undoing his lovers belt, followed by his button and zipper...tugging on the boys jeans to get them off. After a minute or so of fighting to get Ethan's pants off, He sits up; taking then in both hands and pulls them down past his knees.   
“Oh wow, Damon I never imagined that it could be like this my first time.” Ethan says breathlessly.  
Damon stops suddenly, dropping Ethan's pants to the floor. Total shock apparent across his handsome face.   
“Your what?” He says breathlessly! “Did you just say to me, what I think you said?”  
“Yes, this is my first time Damon.”  
“You've never been with a guy or a girl before? You're a virgin? Is that really what you're saying ?”  
“Yes, that is exactly what I'm saying. I have never been with another person before, I'm just a scrawny, goofy, 18 year old virgin loser. Okay? Does that make you happy?” he says sitting up and pulling his legs to his chest, looking hurt and extremely vulnerable.  
“Woh woh woh, hold on there slugger. Don't get upset, I was just taken by surprise...being a virgin at 18 doesn't make you any of those things. In fact I'm pretty sure that makes you special if anything. You didn't rush into it like other kids your age did. You waited until you we're an adult and could make an adult decision. I'd say that is pretty damn impressive Ethan. Not to mention you are sexy as hell, no you're not all big and muscular, but that isn't what I like. You're sleek and slender, with a tight but firm swimmers build and you have just as much muscle definition as I do. So in the looks department stud, you have nothing to worry about. Okay?”   
He smiles sweetly, leaning over and kissing Ethan, gently this time, holding his face in both hands...feeling him relax again.  
“I just have one question for you before we go any further then.”  
“Sure what's that?”  
“Why me? Out of all of the guys at The New Bar tonight, why did you choose me?”  
Ethan smiles and blushes slightly  
“That's easy...You are absolutely the most gorgeous and incredibly sexy man I have ever seen. I felt drawn to you the second you walked in the door. You quite literally took my breath away and made me weak in the knees. As I see it, there is no other, that I would rather be with or give my virginity to.” he says sheepishly “You're the one that I want Damon and no one else would do.”  
Damon smiles like someone had just given him the world, standing up he slowly removes his pants, teasing Ethan with his every movement. His throbbing manhood pushes out against the fabric of tiny briefs, showing Ethan just how turned on he is. Damon grins devilishly, turning around and facing away from him...looking over his shoulder at the very excited young man laying in his bed. Bending over he slides his underwear off, acting shy about his body(even though he is any thing but). Refusing to let Ethan see him completely naked, looking very much akin to the cat that ate the canary the entire time. Ethan whimpered with desire for him, begging him to turn around. Which eventually he did, revealing his large and engorged penis; eliciting a moan filled with anticipation and desire from his partner.   
Damon crawls across the bed to Ethan's heaving and writhing body, leaning in to kiss him hungrily. His mouth devouring him like a rabid animal who hasn't ate in a week. The young man reaches down to grasp Damon's cock but he pushes his hand away, looking up in his eyes smiling.   
“Uh uh, no you don't. There will be time for that later, for now you just relax and enjoy the ride.” he says wolfishly “But make sure you have have your helmet there stud, cuz it's gonna be one hell of a ride.”  
Ethan lays back and Damon resumes his lovemaking, sliding his tongue down his navel, grabbing the boys underwear with his teeth. Pulling them off of him in one full single motion, causing him to squeak with delight. Tortuously he crawls back up the boys legs, inch by inch kissing and nipping his legs and thighs as he goes. Wrapping his hand around the base of Ethan's manhood, he swirls his tongue around the sensitive head, and wrapping his lips tightly over him then swallowing the boy all the way down. Causing his body to shake and quiver in exquisite pleasure, eliciting what could only be described as a growl of lust from him. Damon continues his pleasuring of the young man, for what seemed like hours, bringing him to the cusp of release over and over again, but puling back and stopping him. This was driving Ethan insane with lust.   
“Oh fuck....Damon, my god that's so amazing, let me finish please, I'm begging you...Please.”   
Coming up for air Damon, smiles that sexy disarming smile of his and replies,  
“If you thought that was good, well then you're in for quite the pleasant surprise.”  
He then grabs his thighs pushing his legs forward and sliding his tongue inside him. Licking and kissing his pucker till he was begging for Damon to take him. And eventually he did! Grabbing a bottle of lubricant out of seemingly nowhere, he lubricates Ethan and himself. Climbing between his legs, Damon places himself at the other man entrance. Leaning down he kisses him and pushes his pulsating member inside his lover. Ethan grasps Damon's back whimpering at the first hint of pressure that builds up to pain. Uncontrollably Ethan tenses up around his lover. Damon whispers in his ear to relax, that he won't continue until his lover is ready. After a moment or so the pain subsided and Damon's cock being inside him started to feel good. Slowly Damon thrust in him, kissing him hard, his moans of pleasure matching Ethan's. He quickened his pace slamming into his virgin lover, who in return bucked back to meet him lunge for ecstatic lunge.  
Their bodies were now one, and they made love for hours only taking breaks to switch positions, never being separated for long. Damon started to feel his climax getting closer and sensed his lovers was close as well. He increased his speed thrusting into Ethan in a mad flurry of lust and hunger. He was screaming out his name over and over, begging him to go deeper and faster. Damon's face buried in the boys neck, whimpering his ecstasy loudly. Suddenly the hunger took over and and Damon became his true vampire self, his fangs extended, his silver blue eyes becoming red and black and his face becoming covered in black veins. He knew if he was going to feed from the boy the moment would not be any better. His razor sharp teeth touched the flesh of Ethan's vulnerable neck, his mouth salivating from the feel of blood pumping through his Aortic Artery. But then he stopped himself, he couldn't do it. He couldn't bring himself to feed from this lover, from Ethan. This time was gonna be different.   
The two young men climaxed at exactly the same time, both of them howling out in utter orgasmic bliss, totally exhausted they collapse into a pile of sweating and spent manliness. Damon kisses him passionately, caressing his face simultaneously. He looks down at his lover, his chest is heaving from exertion, trying to catch his breath...and listens to Ethan's heart racing from their love making. Gazing up into Damon's gorgeous silver blue eyes Ethan smiles and then sighs the sigh of the utterly content.  
“That was just fucking amazing. Wow, I can't even think straight right now....I mean....just, wow.”  
Beaming back at the younger man, “Lover, I could not have said it better myself.”  
Rolling over and falling back onto his bed, Damon pulls Ethan into his embrace, kissing his forehead sweetly. He can't deny the sense of elation he feels from their passion play, but at the same time he's confused. In the over 150 years he has been a vampire he has never stopped himself from feeding, especially when it's in the throws of vigorous love making. What can this mean? What is this boy doing to him?  
Thinking to himself, “What the fuck is wrong with me? I just don't get why I would have backed away from feeding....I mean I'm definitely hungry, not that, that would have meant anything one way or another normally. But why is now different than any other time. FUCK, I'm so confused.”  
Ethan nuzzles into him more, laying his head on Damon's chest. He sighs happily then mumbles sleepily in to his chest, “Love you Damon”  
Without thinking Damon replies, “I love you too Ethan, I love you too.”   
Suddenly filled with a bliss he hasn't felt since before he changed, he realized he meant every word of what he just said. He really was in love Ethan and that just suddenly complicated his life, complicated it a lot. “Damn it what have I gotten myself into now?” He thinks as he closes his eyes to fall asleep...with Ethan curled up in his arms.


	3. The Morning After

Chapter 3

Previously on The Vampire Diaries: Love Bites

Suddenly the hunger took over and and Damon became his true vampire self, his fangs extended, his silver blue eyes becoming red and black and his face becoming covered in black veins. He knew if he was going to feed from the boy the moment would not be any better. His razor sharp teeth touched the flesh of Ethan's vulnerable neck, his mouth salivating from the feel of blood pumping through his Aortic Artery. But then he stopped himself, he couldn't do it. He couldn't bring himself to feed from this lover, from Ethan. This time was gonna be different.   
In the over 150 years he has been a vampire he has never stopped himself from feeding, especially when it's in the throws of vigorous love making. “What can this mean?” “What is this boy doing to him?”  
Thinking to himself, “What the fuck is wrong with me? I just don't get why I would have backed away from feeding....I mean I'm definitely hungry, not that, that would have meant anything one way or another normally. But why is now different than any other time. FUCK, I'm so confused.”  
Ethan nuzzles into him more, laying his head on Damon's chest. He sighs happily then mumbles sleepily in to his chest, “Love you Damon”  
Without thinking Damon replies, “I love you too Ethan, I love you too.”   
Suddenly filled with a bliss he hasn't felt since before he changed, he realized he meant every word of what he just said. He really was in love Ethan and that just suddenly complicated his life, complicated it a lot. “Damn it what have I gotten myself into now?” He thinks as he closes his eyes to fall asleep...with Ethan curled up in his arms.

Waking up to dance music and the smell something cooking, Damon stretches, smiling to himself.   
“That kid sure as hell has some stamina, I thought for sure he was gonna wear my out last night. If I didn't know better I'd think he'd left bruises all over my body.” He chuckles to himself. Sliding out from his bed, Damon walks over to his vanity seeing actual signs of scratches and bruises on his chest, neck and back.   
“I'll be damned, he really did leave marks on me.” he says grinning “I think this kid may give me a run for my money.”  
Walking from the bedroom out into the living room, still completely naked, he follows the scent of pancakes to his kitchen, where he wraps his arms around Ethan; kissing his neck softly.  
“Mmmmmmm, good morning beautiful!” Ethan says “How did you sleep?” Turning to kiss his lover, “good morning”. Their lips press hard together and Damon's tongue pushes it's way into Ethan's hungry mouth, and pulling him hard into his full embrace.  
Damon releases him, leaving them both breathless. A look of total happiness illuminates the teen's face, as he smiles causing Damon to smile back.   
“You better check those eggs or we're gonna be eating them Cajun style”  
Turning back to the stove, Ethan continues his cooking of breakfast. He quickly reaches over to flip the pancakes on the griddle and turns off the heat as Damon pulls up a seat at the breakfast bar directly opposite of the stove, watching his lover cook for him. Realizing now that Ethan was completely naked under the apron he was wearing, he grins wolfishly thinking, “That boy is something else, cooking naked!!! He is truly a man after my own heart.”  
“You never did tell me how you slept, I didn't wanna disturb you when I woke. You looked so peaceful and happy and might I say utterly sexy as hell. “ he adds blushing slightly.  
Chuckling, “I slept better than I have in a while.” and he really did “Why? Were you worried you had wore me out?” “We only made love 4 times last night, I could have gone for at least another two before I had to call it quits” He replies cockily.   
Ethan, blushes crimson as Damon winks at him indicating he was teasing the boy. “How did I do last night? You know, since it was my first time and all, I was a bit worried that I didn't hold up to past lovers.” he says softly, telling Damon the boy was still a little nervous, reminding him that the tiger that ravaged him last night in reality was closer to a delicate flower. He smiles reassuringly, “You were amazing!”   
Damon, rises and walks back over to him wrapping his arms around his lovers waist. Kissing him softly on the back of his neck. “You made me feel 100 years younger, better than most anyone. And there hasn't been that many lovers,” he says almost as though he was hurt, “I don't usually do the whole picking up men or women in a bar sort of thing.” he lies  
“You were special, I can't really explain it. I was drawn to you when I saw you dancing, it was like we were magnets being pulled together. I honestly couldn't really help myself, I needed to be with you.” He says truthfully this time   
“Am I making any sense at all?   
“Oh yeah, no I totally understand what you're saying, I felt it too. Like I said last night, when I first saw you I felt unlike any other time in my life. I mean I have found guys attractive before, but nothing like this. It was almost as though it was destined, and the gods lined everything up to ensure we met last night.”   
“You know I am in no way a religious or spiritual man, but you may have something there!”  
Quickly changing the subject, “How are we doing with breakfast there? I'm famished!”, not at all lying about his hunger, it had been almost 24 hours since he has last fed. He could eat human food, though it did nothing in the way of satiating his need for blood. It sometimes made him slightly sick to his stomach, but not nearly as bad as it had 50 years ago. Before he had adapted so well to his human guise. Now he hardly felt any negative effects while consuming human food, knowing it would simply dissipate and leave his body the same way it did when he was still alive.   
“Oh I'd say gimme another minute or so and we are ready to rock.”   
“Awesome!” he says “I can't wait”  
Ethan looks over his shoulder and smiles  
“Oh and by the way....thank you Ethan.”  
Looking confused, “For what babe”  
“For making me breakfast, I have never had anyone I've dated, do this for me before. It's sweet and I really appreciate it.” he says, meaning every word.  
“Your welcome” Ethan replies simply “And did you say what I think you just said? He asks hesitantly, “Did you just say dated?”   
Ethan looks at Damon hopefully, as he plates up their meal. “Are we....I mean you and I...like…um,” he sighs “dating?”  
His lover slowly, realizes what exactly he'd said and knows he'd truly meant it. Smiling broadly, “Yeah Ethan, that is exactly what that means. That is if that is what you want?”  
Damon sees the look on his face and for one split second he thought the boy was gonna reject him. But as his eyes filled up with tears, Ethan drops what he's doing, smiling ear to ear he runs to Damon, pulling him into his embrace. Kissing him passionately over and over, “Yes, yes....a thousand times yes. I want nothing more than to call you my boyfriend.”  
Feeling totally elated, Damon sweeps his boyfriend up into his arms, carrying him into the living room. He lays them down on an overly stuffed and very large chaise lounge, covered in an elegantly soft and sensual red fabric the boy couldn't identify. Their lips meet, and Damon kisses him hard. Tugging on his bottom lip with his teeth, pushing his tongue deep inside, wrestling with his lovers tongue. Their hands roam each others body, scratching, clawing, grabbing and tugging. Ethan moans softly as Damon kisses his neck and shoulder hungrily, without thinking about it he leans in biting Damon on his lower neck. Sucking his skin into his mouth, eliciting a cry like he has never heard before and Damon shakes and shivers in obvious pleasure.   
“Oh fuck, baby! Why did you do that?” he says breathing heavily  
“I honestly don't know, it just felt like the right thing to do. Didn't you like it?”  
“More than I can even begin to tell you...don't stop, please!!!”, he begs the boy lustfully.   
They continue rolling around, exploring each other....biting, kissing, tugging, tweaking. Doing whatever they could to pleasure their lover. After what seems like an eternity of bliss, Ethan huskily moans, “Damon...make love to me please! I need you inside of me, I need to feel you make me yours. Thrusting deep into my tight hole, FUCK ME NOW....PLEASE.”   
Not needing anymore encouragement than that, Damon aggressively pushes Ethan's legs apart with his knees. He spits in his hand lubricating them both, taking his engorged cock into his hand and placing it at his pucker, he thrusts all the way in. Ethan's eyes roll into the back of his head and his toes curl in exquisite ecstasy, screaming out his joy at the top of his lungs. If Damon had had neighbors he was sure that they would have heard him and called the police thinking someone was being murdered. Losing themselves in the furious delirium of naked hunger and lust filled wanton abandon, Ethan and Damon become one. Knowing what the other needed, touching in exactly right way...licking that perfect spot...biting the precise spot to achieve the ultimate goal. Both men moved like pistons in a machine, together yet separately, feeling their climax approaching the horizon. Bodies shaking and quivering, grunting and moaning, skin slapping together and sweat commingling, Ethan becomes acutely aware that he is about to.... “OH FUCK, DAMON....GOD BABY....IIIIIIIII'MMMMM CCCUUUUMMMMMIIINNNGGGG.   
Feeling his lovers orgasm spread throughout his body, Damon himself peaks...feeling his love pour inside the younger man, and completing their love making. Damon is lost in his emotion and all of the physical sensations attributed to their very rigorous passion play, then without warning....his fangs extend, his eyes turn black and black veins extend from his eyes. Unable to stop himself, he sinks his teeth into his lover's neck, sucking up that glorious and pheromone filled life blood. Damon drinks deep of him, tasting the sanguine sweetness as it hits his lips and slides down his throat. Satiating the hunger that he had not had the chance to feed. As he began to come back to his senses, he could feel Ethan's limp body beneath him. Pulling away, guilt suddenly hits Damon and his world drops out from under him.  
“Oh shit....what did I do? Ethan, baby...please wake up!” he cries, shaking him gently. Tears stream down his face, and he sobs grabbing the teen and pulling him to his chest. “Ethan” he moans “Ethan I am so sorry baby. I couldn't control myself, I didn't mean to feed from you. This is all my fault, I should have fed last night before bringing you here. And now I have lost you, I killed you. Oh god Ethan....sorry, so so sorry. I'm a monster and don't deserve to have this kind of love.   
His world was totally fucked. Damon has not felt this level of emotion, since...her. Since Katherine, his first love, his first betrayer...the reason he is as he is now, A MONSTER.   
“bump, bump...............bump, bump..............bump, bump............bump, bump”  
Out of nowhere Damon hears a heartbeat...knowing it's not his own he realizes that Ethan is still alive....barely. Feelings of elation fill him, he has been given a reprieve. The powers that be have seen fit to give him back his love, his partner, his Ethan. Reacting solely on his need to repair the damage he has done, Damon bites into his own wrist bringing pooling blood to the surface. Holding his now bleeding wrist over his boyfriends open mouth, he drips his life force over the boys lips and into his mouth. Nothing happens for a few seconds, and Damon starts to worry that he is to late. Tears stream down his face and just as he is about to give up, Ethan chokes and his eyes fly open. He weakly fights at first as confusion is obvious across his face. Damon soothes him.  
“Shhhhh, baby! It's okay, you're gonna be okay. Just drink up, and you'll fell better, I promise you. I'm so sorry Ethan, so so sorry. I should have known better....I should have been more careful. Please forgive me.”  
By this time Ethan had gained some amount of strength back, and not knowing why, suddenly grabbed Damon's wrist, pulling it tightly to his lips and drinking deeply....feeling his strength return. He should be feeling disgusted by the taste of blood, but for some reason he wasn't. It tasted sweet and salty and bitter all at once, but then it was each one individually or none of then at all. He couldn't tell, it was exquisite and all he knew was he needed to drink. It was good, it was life!!!!  
Feeling weakened and dizzy Damon snatches his wrist out of Ethan's hands, looking at his lover. Seeing a hungry and crazed look briefly cross his face.   
“Okay baby, that's enough. You should feel better now, I can't give you more or I will lose consciousness. I'm sorry, I love you and didn't mean to hurt you.”  
Staring into Ethan's eyes he sees sense return and briefly all he finds is love, then confusion, anger and fear. He was afraid of Damon.  
“What the fuck happened, I remember we were making love and as we came, there was this bliss and then pain....you, you bit me Damon. You bit me and were drinking my blood. Oh my god....YOU FUCKING BIT ME!”  
“Listen I can explain, please just let me explain.”  
“Explain, how can you explain away the fact that you were sucking my blood like some fucking Bela Lugosi movie vampire Damon? What are you gonna say? That you're a fucking vampire?” he sputters.  
Damon looks up into his eyes briefly, unable to keep eye contact.  
“Yes baby, that is exactly what I am. I'm sorry, I...I...I never meant to lose control. I never meant to feed off of you.” “I never meant to hurt you, I'm sorry.”  
'Wha wha what? You never meant to feed off me? He screamed, fear very evident in his eyes. Damon could tell he was losing control of the situation, Ethan was about to bolt. He reached over to hold him, “Baby, baby I'm so sorry....I couldn't stop myself....I wasn't thinking straight....I love you Ethan, please don......”  
“Get your goddamn hands off of me you fucking freak of nature, don't touch me. You love me? YOU FUCKING LOVE ME? I DON'T THINK SO. I WAS JUST A FUCKING TOY, SOMOENE TO GET OFF WITH THEN DRAIN ME DRY. Well you know what, I did love you...but not any more, not any more. DAMON SALVATORE, I FUCKING HATE YOU, I HATE YOU” he screams “YOU'RE JUST SOME BLOODTHIRSTY MONSTER, AND I CANNOT LOVE YOU ANY LONGER. GOOD BYE DAMON!!!!   
He whimpers “I never want to see you again.”  
Ethan gathers his clothes and haphazardly starts putting them back on, when Damon suddenly appears in front of him, grabbing him by the shoulders, starring directly into his eyes, “I will fix this baby, I love you and I can't lose you too....I just can't lose you too.”   
Ethan feels himself suddenly relax, as he is lost in Damon's gaze...  
“You will forget about vampires and everything about what I am. You will not remember that I fed from you and then saved you from dying. All you can think about is that we made love again, and are happy together. I love you baby, please forgive me.”  
Using his powers of persuasion Damon makes him forget everything about what just happened and the truth about what he is. He slowly releases him from his gaze, relinquishing control of his lover's mind. “You have to go soon, you have stuff to do.”  
As sense returns to Ethan, Damon smiles that ever charming and always gorgeous smile at him. “I love you baby, and I wish you didn't have to go.”  
“I know, I know....I don't wanna leave either, but real life waits for no one. And I have an exam to study for. I love you too Damon.” he replies gazing into Damon's ice blue eyes and seeing only love …..and regret? He shakes off that thought as Damon kisses him passionately, holding him tightly to him. “So I'll call you later tonight, maybe we can get together and I'll cook for you this time.”  
Sudden realization that they hadn't even taken a bite from the food he had cooked, and had made love instead, he smiles sheepishly.  
“Oh shit, breakfast....we didn't eat it. It's gotten cold and...hehehe....well I think it turned out better this way, he said kissing Damon again.   
“I agree with you 100% there gorgeous” Ethan looks at him sheepishly, “Yeah, dinner would be great, thanks baby. I love you and will see you tonight. I should be home sometime around 5:00 PM.”  
Smiling ear to ear, “Okay Ethan....I love you too. I'll talk to you then.”  
Ethan walks out the door heading home and closing it softly behind himself then Damon's face slowly went from smiling to one of anguish.  
Sighing, “Damn it Damon, what the fuck are you doing? You almost killed him. That boy loves you and worse you love him.” he says to himself. “You have got to get control of yourself.” Shaking his head he feels the gravity of the situation. He really does feel guilty...Ethan is the most amazing person he has ever met and he almost killed him. He doesn't even know what he would have done if Ethan had died, or forbid he somehow had Vervain in him, and he wasn't able to compel him to forget. “I don't deserve him, I'm a murdering bastard, that has done more evil than is even fathomable. I need to figure something out, I can't keep feeding from people, if I'm gonna be with him...I have to be a better man than I am, because Ethan deserves better than me. Because I as I am, right now....I deserve nothing but death.”   
At that very moment the door bell rings, and Damon thinks it must be Ethan, that he forgot something. But then again....he didn't hear the elevator. How is that possible? He walks to the front door, shaking his head to himself, asking if Ethan needed another good bye kiss.....but when he opens the door; he doesn't fins Ethan standing there. He sees the one person he absolutely did not expect to come knocking on his door....None other than Katherine Pierce.   
“Damon, Damon, Damon it's been over 150 years since I turned you and you're still whining. What the hell happened to the guy who does what he wants and doesn't give a shit about anyone. And what's this I hear that you are thinking about stopping drinking human blood?, she says with a wicked grin on her face, “For a moment I thought Stefan was here. What are you gonna do now Damon? Eat a bunny? You are sooo pathetic.  
Pushing her way past past Damon into his condo, she pours herself a glass of bourbon and sits down on his sofa, Looking pointedly at Damon's chaise lounge and wrinkling her nose she scowls, “You should really get that cleaned as soon as possible, those kinds of stains won't come out of that fabric all that easily you know?”  
“Make yourself at home Katherine!” Damon snarls, now in a foul mood indeed.   
“You are always so welcoming Damon.”, she states back, venom filling her voice.  
Grunting in displeasure, “What can I do for you Katherine?  
“Well I think the more important question is, what can I do for you lover?”  
“I'm not your lover, and I haven't been for a very, very long time. So get to the point.”  
Pouting back at him, “Well Damon, my point being, is I need a small favor from you, and in return I will help you fix your little blood problem...so you don't end up eating your boyfriend again and this time killing him. And my my my Damon, in love again after all this time? I think I might be jealous...he and I may have to get better acquainted.”  
“I swear Katherine, if you go any where near him, I will rip your fucking heart out and eat it as I watch you die.”


	4. Katherine

Chapter 4

Previously on The Vampire Diaries: Love Bites

“Damon, Damon, Damon it's been over 150 years since I turned you and you're still whining. What the hell happened to the guy who does what he wants and doesn't give a shit about anyone? And what's this I hear that you are thinking about no longer drinking human blood?, she says with a wicked grin on her face, “For a moment I thought Stefan was here. What are you gonna do now Damon? Eat a bunny? You are sooo pathetic.  
Pushing her way past past Damon into his condo, she pours herself a glass of bourbon and sits down on his sofa, Looking pointedly at Damon's chaise lounge and wrinkling her nose she scowls, “You should really get that cleaned as soon as possible, those kinds of stains won't come out of that fabric all that easily you know?”  
“Make yourself at home Katherine!” Damon snarls, now in a foul mood indeed.   
“You are always so welcoming Damon.”, she states back, venom filling her voice.  
Grunting in displeasure, “What can I do for you Katherine?  
“Well I think the more important question is, what can I do for you lover?”  
“I'm not your lover, and I haven't been for a very, very long time. So get to the point.”  
Pouting back at him, “Well Damon, my point being, is I need a small favor from you, and in return I will help you fix your little blood problem...so you don't end up eating your boyfriend again and this time killing him. And my my my Damon, in love again after all this time? I think I might be jealous...he and I may have to get better acquainted.”  
“I swear Katherine, if you go any where near him, I will rip your fucking heart out and eat it as I watch you die.”   
Ethan steps out into the bright noon sunlight, feeling on top of the world. Looking up the hill to the State Capitol , he smiles to himself thinking about the events of the last 24 hours; basking in the afterglow of the passionate love making he and Damon shared last night and this morning. His mind reeling from the overwhelming sense of elation he felt. Just yesterday he was still a virgin, and single...always feeling nervous and shy, easily embarrassed. But today...today he wanted to dance in the street and tell the whole world all about how he was feeling. He wanted to sing out proclaiming he was in love, that he had found the one, his   
Damon, the most amazing man he'd ever met. Chuckling to himself he danced, not at all caring who saw him or even if someone stared; for today he was untouchable. Shaking his backside as though he was part of the cast of “Dirty Dancing” he pranced down the street toward home. When suddenly he hears someone wolf whistle, and it startles him enough to almost make him lose his balance. Catching himself on a parking meter he sees a group of girls across the street staring at him, hollering for him to keep shaking that ass, he blushes and laughs. Like a stage performer at the end of a show he turns to them, bows low, then continues on his way.   
Stopping at a street side vendor to get a lemonade, he digs into his pocket for some money and realizing he doesn't have his wallet or his keys. Ethan panics!   
“Oh shit, what the hell did I do with them?”, he thinks retracing his steps from last night. Eventually he remembers he had put them in his coat, which had been checked into the coat check last night at The New Bar. Relief at remembering where they were lightens his step once more as he hops out of line and heads the opposite direction from where he lives and back to where his magical night had began. 

Meanwhile back at Damon's, Katherine feigns innocence attempting to to convince Damon of her “pure” intentions. “Damon, I am shocked that you would think for one instance...” she pouts “that I would harm one hair on that oh so cute ashy blonde head of his. I would never, ever think of...say making him into my own personal blood doll or turning him myself, so that I could command him never to see you again.”   
Damon gnarls, leaping the furniture he pounces on her, knocking them both over backwards, sprawled on the floor. Grabbing at her throat, he tries to snap her neck to which to laughs boisterously.   
“If you wanted to have a little naked time Damon, you only had to ask. Of course I'd insist you shower first as I really do not relish the thought of smelling him on you while we make love.”  
“I'm not trying to have sex with you Katherine, I'm trying to break your neck. You need to know how serious I am.”  
He rolls off of her, righting his furniture as he stands up. She reaches her hand expecting Damon to help her up, to which he scoffs at her, turning around and walking to the bar to fix himself a drink.  
“Since when does Damon Salvatore not help a lady stand up when he knocks her over?”  
“Since when did anyone consider you to be a lady, Katherine?”  
Losing patience with him she growls “Do you want my help of not?”  
“The only way that you can help me is to get the hell out of my life and never show your face at my door again.?”  
“Well if you don't want to hear how I can solve your food crisis, without putting yourself at risk, and allowing you to keep your little boy toy among the living. Well I guess I can just leave you alone to figure something out and all the while you'll have to exhibit a level of control that I personally think is beyond your abilities.” She whines and heads towards the door. “Anyway I have better things to do, and don't have to tolerate your ingratitude...”  
Damon grabs her arm, stopping her from leaving.  
“Wait, if you are serious about helping me, then I want you to stay, but if this is another one of your games and you're trying to weasel your way back into my good graces...it's not going to work. So which is it? Because to be honest I really don't feel like rolling around with you today, trying to kill you or otherwise.”  
“Well to be totally honest....it's a little bit of both. Quid pro quo as you will, I help you if you promise to help me with one teensy tiny thing.”  
Rolling his eyes, “I new there had to be a catch. Well spit it out, what do you want from me now? And how in hell did you find me?  
“Well to answer you last question first, it's the sire bond Damon. That's how I can find you.”  
“I broke that bond 100 years ago, Stefan and I both did. You no longer have any control over either of us.”  
“I don't need to control your mind to know where you are. It's a completely separate issue in and of itself. All I really need to do to find you anywhere, anytime I want is to think about you and concentrate.”, she replies. “It really is that simple.”  
“Well I guess I have to work on breaking that part of the bond as well.”  
“Don't waste your time, you can't stop it. Besides only a truly powerful witch can stop me from finding you, and I don't see any laying around.”  
“See that's always been your problem, you always seem to underestimate me, especially when I want something done. Do not doubt my resourcefulness Katherine, one day you may regret it.”  
“It's not that I doubt you in any way, in fact your ability to make things happen at the drop of a hat was one of the reasons I chose to make you a vampire in the first place.”  
“You mean it wasn't so you could get in my pants, play with my emotions and then turn my brother and I mortal enemies?”  
Katherine glares at him and heads toward the door again.  
“Alright, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. It was....”, Damon winces “cruel of me to say that. Please accept my sincerest apologies.”  
Looking not at all convinced of his sincerity, “You're forgiven....this time.” she states acerbically. “Now shall we get down to the business at hand, and let me tell you just what I have in mind for keeping your little playmate among the living.”  
“Alright, spit it it out.”, he says resigning himself to hearing her out all the way to the end.  
“Okay this is what we need to do....see Madison has one of the largest hospitals in the nation...”  
“The University Hospital and Clinics!” the say together  
“Right I'm familiar with it. What does that have to do with my problem? Wait a minute here, I'm not feeding on people who are laying in their death beds Katherine. How morbid can you be?”   
She fixes him with a look of death, “Be serious Damon, you know that is not what I'm meaning, even I won't do certain things. Especially old, wrinkled people laying in bed wearing soiled diapers and smelling of decay.” she shudders   
“You would have to go there wouldn't you?”  
“You started the thought I just finished it. Anyway, back to my point....the hospital has one of the largest supplies of blood bags anywhere and I just happen to have a connection there in that department that can hook you up with a supply of blood bags to keep your thirst under control.”  
Looking totally grossed out, “You can't possibly mean for me to drink from blood bags do you?I mean it's cold, and thick and just....”, this time Damon shudders, “not even close to being palatable. I just don't think I can do it Katherine.”  
“Well what are your alternatives then? HUH? A...you make him a vampire, and continue making yourself and him into a target for any hunters in the area.... B you give him up and still leave yourself vulnerable to hunters....or C you can join Stefan and start 'HUNTING WABBITS' and just be over all pathetic. You make the choice Damon, it's your life and i'm just giving you options. I can live with it no matter what you decide. I don't have the burden of guilt stopping me from being the best vampire I can be.”  
He considers her words carefully, knowing he can't give Ethan up, nor can he turn him, he won't turn him. And option C, just isn't even considerable. He has had to live off animal blood, back when he first turned and couldn't bring himself to drink from humans. There was nothing worse than drinking animal blood, it was something to be done only when one doesn't have another choice. And Damon has another choice, he just doesn't like it.  
“Alright, let's do it. Call your connection before I change my mind. Lets get me some of those blood bags.”  
Ethan walks up the stair to The New Bar, not nearly as nervous as he was last night. All of the lights are on inside and he notices there is no one here, and there is not any music playing at all. “They must be closed.” he thinks to himself  
“Hey there, you have to come back at 2:00, we don't open until then.” he hears coming from in the bar room.   
“I'm sorry, I don't mean to bother you or anything, it's just last night I left my coat here last night in the coat check and both my keys and wallet are in it. I can't get into my apartment without it.”   
By this time the person whom had spoken comes walking into the entryway and Ethan recognizes him, it's Eli. The bartender from last night who was such a flirt and has a REALLY big package to top it off with. “Wait a minute”, he thinks “I shouldn't be thinking about him like that. I have a boyfriend now, I have Damon.” Shame creeps up on him, causing him to feel guilty about his lust filled thoughts.   
“Well look who it is!”, he states “I wasn't expecting to see you in here again so soon” Eli smiles brightly at him, winking just like he did last night. Noticing the look on Ethan's face he can't help himself, “See anything you like?” he asks half jokingly.  
“What? No...I mean yes...no, I mean, damn it why is it you can get me so flustered so easily?”  
“Maybe because you like me and want to know what it would be like to sleep with me.” the bartender states boldly, moving closer to him.   
Ethan looks like he is gonna either faint or run for the door, so Eli takes pity on him.   
Laughing, “I am so just messing with you Ethan, you really need to learn when someone is teasing you.”  
“Guess, I need to learn to relax a little sometimes.” he replies sheepishly, looking at the floor.  
“So what is it I can do for you this fine day that couldn't wait until we opened?”  
“Well, last night when I was here, I checked my jacket into the coat check and normally it wouldn't be that big of a deal, except I put both my wallet and my keys in it and I can't get into either my apartment or my car without them.”  
Shaking his head and smiling Eli looks directly at the teen, “Do you still have your chip from when you checked it in last night?”  
“Uh yeah, here somewhere,” He digs in his pockets “Got it right here”  
“Well let me get that for you then. Be right back!”  
he walk into the coat check and returns momentarily with Ethan's jacket handing it to him immediately.   
“Oh thank you so much Eli, you have no idea how much of a life saver you are. I mean it, you really saved my ass. There is no way I can afford to lose my keys, much less pay to have my place and my car re-keyed. My Dad would kill me cuz he'd have to pay for it. And I'd never hear the end of it.”  
“Well then consider me your knight in....no so shiny short, shorts.”, Eli chuckles. “You know with how quickly you left last night, I'm not at all surprised you forgot your things, and trust me you are by no means the first or the last to do so.”  
Ethan blushes looking away, “Yeah, we were in a bit of a hurry to leave, you know what I mean.” He states smiling ear to ear.  
“From the look on your face, I'd say it went pretty damn well last night after you two left. I have to say...I'm fairly impressed...you took home the most attractive guy here last night. I mean seriously....well done.”   
“Yeah and I totally don't get it either!  
“What do you mean, you don't get it? I'm confused, please elaborate a little as to what you're talking about.”  
“Well out of all the guys that were here last night, I'm the one he chose. I mean honestly look at me....I'm just some skinny kid from small town Wisconsin who is about as ordinary as they come. There were so many guys here that surpass me in the looks department by far.”   
A look of shock and surprise crosses Eli's face and sputters, “Um, wait a minute there. Did I just hear you right? Did you just say that essentially you're not that attractive?”  
“No, I said I'm ordinary.”  
“Ordinary or unattractive are not words I would use to describe you....at all, in any sense.”  
“Do you even look at yourself in the mirror Ethan?”  
“What? Of course I do.”  
“Then you are obviously not seeing what the rest of us are. You are just simply gorgeous. I mean smoking hot, and I'm not just saying this to make you feel better about yourself. I mean it.   
Hardly believing what he's hearing, “Wow, I...I...i don't know what to say Eli. Thank you, I don't think I have ever been so flattered. Smiling brightly again.  
'I am not at all surprised he chose you, because if he hadn't taken you home with him....I would have. I mean look at that smile and those eyes, baby you really are breath taking.”  
“Wow, I have never thought of myself that way....it's strange hearing now. But again thank you.”  
“You're welcome hot ass”, he says winking at him again. “So tell me about this lucky man who got you before I could. And spare no detail....I wanna hear everything.”  
“Well it was simply amazing, I mean it. We made love like four times last night and once again this morning. I can't describe how he made me feel. I really never imagined my first time would be like that or with some like he is.”  
“First time? Are you saying you were a virgin, that he you know...”   
“Popped my cherry? Yeah that is exactly what I'm telling you.”  
“Holy shit! I can't even tell you the last time I came across a virgin, much less here. That's practically unheard of. By the time guys start coming here they have been swapping blow jobs with there buddies and taking it up the butt for a couple of years.” smiling “Damn you are one surprising guy, I'll tell you that.”  
Looking away shyly, “Damon just rocked my world last night, and here's the really great and really surprising thing about it...I think I love him, and I think he truly loves me as well.”  
Eli doesn't look convinced but he just listens...  
”I know I sound like every love struck teen who loses their virginity, but I'm not being like that....I swear to you Eli, I'm not. I really think we fell in love last night. I can't explain it, other than to say it was basically love at first sight. There is no doubt in my mind that we were meant for each other.”  
“Alright, I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. Just make me a promise.”  
“And what's that?  
“Just be careful Ethan, and I mean it. Madison may be the number one place to live in the nation for 3 years running but that doesn't mean you can't be hurt or that you're safe. Okay? Can you promise me that?”  
“Yeah, I can promise you that. I will be careful...okay? You don't have to be worried about me. I'll keep my eyes open and not rush into things with Damon.”  
“Then that's all I can ask. Thank you Ethan.”  
“Your welcome Eli.” he replies, as he leans in to give him a hug. To which Eli tightly wraps his arms around him, holding him close and just a bit longer than necessary. Almost as though he didn't want to let him go.   
“Well I think It's time I hit the pavement and let you get back to work. I don't want to be responsible for you getting in trouble at work.”  
“No you don't. You naughty naughty boy.” he jokes as Ethan heads out.  
“Bye Eli, see you next time”  
Bye Ethan, have a good night and I'll see YOU, next time.” he winks and smiles that sexy smile of his.  
Eli returns to his duties getting things ready for the club to open. His smile fades as the boy walks down the steps. He can't shake a feeling that there is more to this Damon than meets the eye. Worrying for Ethan's sake, a fear that there is something that Damon is hiding that could be very dangerous and life threatening to the teen. Call it a sixth sense perhaps, Eli doesn't often get these types of feelings, but when he does....he's never wrong.

Damon, rushes to get things ready for Ethan's arrival, even with his vampire speed he isn't sure he is going to be able to get things set up exactly how he wants it to be. “Damn it Katherine,” he thinks “I never should have let you keep me busy all afternoon. You know I hate to rush...ever! Now I'm running late and Ethan will be here shortly and I'm not ready yet. And there is nothing that irritates me more than not being prepared.”  
Moving at a pace that most people wouldn't be able to see, he finishes setting the table on the balcony, setting the music to exactly the right CD, (light romantic Jazz), lighting candles all over the house and finishing up cooking. Chicken Cordon Bleu, his one of his favorite dishes to prepare, a light lettuce salad tossed in a vinaigrette, steamed asparagus and bread sticks; a bottle of Dom Perrignon and a decadent chocolate mousse for dessert. He went all out, getting things just perfect for his man. For Ethan. There is nothing he wouldn't do for his boyfriend if it made him happy, he had done things today for him, things that a week ago he would never had considered. Yuck, blood from a bag. Can it be any more gross? He had even tried microwaving it, that only made it slightly more bearable, but in the end it was all for Ethan. As far as he was concerned, it was very much worth it, as long as his boyfriend was happy, which Damon fully intended to ensure would happen. For the first time in 150 years, he was happy, and really that is what matters the most happiness, Ethan's happiness and subsequently his own.  The door buzzes, announcing Ethan's arrival, he finishes up the final touches and flies to the door to greet his lover.  He opens the door, smiling ear to ear, seeing Ethan, for the first time in several hours.  He realizes how much he missed him pulling him inside the door, he kisses him passionately, just the first of many many kisses to come tonight; over the course of their official first date.


	5. Happy Anniversary

Chapter 5

Previously on The Vampire Diaries: Love Bites

Damon gnarls, leaping the furniture he pounces on her, knocking them both over backwards, sprawled on the floor. Grabbing at her throat, he tries to snap her neck to which to laughs boisterously.   
“If you wanted to have a little naked time Damon, you only had to ask. Of course I'd insist you shower first as I really do not relish the thought of smelling him on you while we make love.”  
“I'm not trying to have sex with you Katherine, I'm trying to break your neck. You need to know how serious I am.”  
He rolls off of her, righting his furniture as he stands up. She reaches her hand expecting Damon to help her up, to which he scoffs at her, turning around and walking to the bar to fix himself a drink.  
“Since when does Damon Salvatore not help a lady stand up when he knocks her over?”  
“Since when did anyone consider you to be a lady, Katherine?”  
He considers her words carefully, knowing he can't give Ethan up, nor can he turn him, he won't turn him. And option C, just isn't even considerable. He has had to live off animal blood, back when he first turned and couldn't bring himself to drink from humans. There was nothing worse than drinking animal blood, it was something to be done only when one doesn't have another choice. And Damon has another choice, he just doesn't like it.  
“Alright, let's do it. Call your connection before I change my mind. Lets get me some of those blood bags.”  
'I am not at all surprised he chose you, because if he hadn't taken you home with him....I would have. I mean look at that smile and those eyes, baby you really are breath taking.”  
“Wow, I have never thought of myself that way....it's so strange hearing that. But again thank you.”  
“You're welcome hot ass”, he says winking at him again. “So tell me about this lucky man who got you before I could. And spare no detail....I wanna hear everything.”  
Eli returns to his duties getting things ready for the club to open. His smile fades as the boy walks down the steps. He can't shake a feeling that there is more to this Damon than meets the eye. Worrying for Ethan's sake, a fear that there is something that Damon is hiding that could be very dangerous and life threatening to the teen. Call it a sixth sense perhaps, Eli doesn't often get these types of feelings, but when he does....he's never wrong.

Damon reaches down, taking Ethan's hand; leaning over to kiss his boyfriend's cheek gently.  
“I love you so much Damon, I can't believe it's been six months already.” Ethan says smiling, “It really doesn't seem like it's been that long already, I feel like we just started dating you know what I'm saying babe”  
Looking the boy in the eyes, Damon stops walking down the moonlit path, taking him into his arms and pulling him close he replies, “I do know, it's strange though....while it seems like everything with you is still so fresh and new, I feel like I have known you my entire life. Like we know what the other is thinking, and is gonna say and do. I can't imagine going a day without seeing you at least once.”  
“It's an amazing feeling isn't it?  
“Yes it is baby, and you my Ethan are an amazing man and I am damned lucky to have you in my life. Life was so much more boring and monotonous before I met you.” Damon leans into the shorter man, pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss. Holding Ethan tightly to his chest, reeling in the love they share.  
Damon had called Ethan up this morning, telling him to clear his evening schedule as he had a surprise for him. He did so happily, wondering what his wonderfully romantic man had in store for him. He dressed in comfortable clothing, form fitting blue jeans, a t-shirt and an argyle sweater vest, all in varying shades of blue, the color that his lover thought looked best on him. 7:00 PM arrived and Ethan waited impatiently outside his apartment for Damon to arrive, pacing nervously up and down the sidewalk. His mind wandering as he tries to guess at what is to come, he is so lost in his own thoughts that he doesn't notice when a black stretch limo pulls up along the curb.   
“Hey there gorgeous, waiting for someone?” Damon says, breaking the teen out of his daydream. He is standing up through a rather large moon roof in the back of the car, holding two glasses and a bottle of champagne in his hands, watching Ethan as he realizes that his lover had rented a rather large limo and was waiting for him to join him. The boy smiles widely, in awe of the lengths Damon was going to this evening.  
“Wow baby, that's quite the impressive car you got there.”  
Beaming back at him, “Well you my love are worth every penny, so hurry up and join so we can get this date rolling.”   
By this point a chauffeur had gotten out and walked around to the door closest to the curb and was standing there waiting for the younger man to get in. Damon sits down in the car as his partner climbs in and the chauffeur shuts the door behind him. Leaning over he places a sweet and gentle kiss on Ethan's lips. Pouring a glass of the champagne for each of them, he hand the teen a glass and gazes into his eyes. A look of complete happiness is evident across his face as he states, “Happy six month anniversary my love.” as he clinks their glasses together and they both take a drink. “I want you to know that I have never been as happy as I have been since the night we met. Knowing you has improved the quality of my life in so many unexpected ways, your loving and nonjudgmental nature have made me into a better man. You make me want to be a better man. Thank you for being you and sharing your life with me. I love you Ethan, more than I can ever tell you. The only way I can figure out to explain how much you mean to me is to show you. So that is what I'm doing....I have set out to give you the most romantic night you have ever had. There is nothing I wouldn't do for you or nothing I would refuse you, all you need do is ask.”  
Ethan's eyes tear up, as he hugs his lover, kissing him hard. “Oh Damon, you're the only thing I need or want. You don't have to go all out on a date to show me how you feel, you do that every day. All you have to do is look at me and I see it plain as day. I love you too, and thank you for all of this, it means the world to me.” and he kisses him again.  
After his lover sits back and takes another drink, Damon pushes a button on a console on the door. “Driver, you may proceed to the first destination of the evening.”  
“Yes Mr. Salvatore!” he replies and starts driving down the road. At this point Ethan notices that the windows are completely blacked out and he can't see outside.  
“Baby, what's up with the windows? I can't see anything outside.”  
“That would be because I have several surprises in store for you. We can't have them getting ruined now can we?”   
Kissing his boyfriend sweetly, “Well no, I guess we can't. I would never want to spoil your fun.”  
The two men continue to coo and gush all over the each other, basically making out like a couple of high school kids on the way to their senior prom. The car finally arrives at it's first destination and Damon reaches into his pocket pulling out a large white cloth. “Turn around baby, we gotta blindfold you before we get out and head to the first part of out evening tour.”  
“Seriously baby? You wanna blindfold me?” he chuckles “How is this different than what we did two days ago, you didn't need to go to such lengths if you're feeling kinky, you know I will do anything to please my man.” the teen jokes.  
“HA HA HA, you keep that up and I'll have to punish you later.”  
“I can't wait lover, I can't wait.” and Damon playfully smacks his hand away as Ethan gropes him suggestively.   
“Behave so I can get this on you, please!” he chuckles  
“Alright, alright....I'll be good.”  
He turns his back to Damon, who then covers his eyes with the cloth, tying it in the back of his head. Knocking on the window, the chauffeur opens the door, and Damon steps out taking the boy by the hand, helping him out onto the pavement. He leads him around for what seems like an eternity, and Ethan is just shaking in anticipation. Finally after what was probably only a few minutes, Damon stops. He leans against his lovers back, kissing the back of his neck sensually. “Okay, we're here, close your eyes until I say open them”, the boy shakes his head affirmatively. He reaches up and unties the blindfold and leads him a little further forward, finally telling him to open his eyes.  
“Surprise my love!”  
“OH DAMON......this is...this is...uuuummmm” he sputters in total amazement, “I am just speechless, wow thank you. Ethan stands there not believing his eyes! They are standing at the edge a white star shaped tent, with one pole right in the center, holding it up to a point. The material is of a translucent white gauzy type, looking as delicate as spider webbing. Tiki torches completely surround the enclosure, which is placed in the sand along the beach. An elegant red and tan Persian Carpet covers the sand inside the tent and in the center there is an abundance of overly large red and tan cushions for them to lay upon. Hanging from lines, strung above the seating area are elegant lanterns glowing softly in the dim twilight. A six piece orchestra is set up off the the left, and right next to there are six tuxedo clad men obviously awaiting to serve them upon their arrival. A single tear trails down Ethan's face, he has never before had someone do something like this for him. He jumps into Damon's arms kissing him repeatedly, and thanking him profusely. “Wow, this is incredible, thank you so much baby, I love you...I love you so much.”  
“I love you too Ethan! Happy anniversary babe.” he says as he crushes his lips to his boyfriend's. They arrange themselves on the carpet and the servers descend upon them, catering to their every need. Serving them fresh strawberries, and rich exotic cheeses, succulent pork filets and decadent finger sized desserts. The champagne flowed as they lay watching the sunning setting over Lake Mendota, cuddling together on the cushions. They took turns feeding each other, teasing and laughing, kissing and caressing, just like the night they met there was no one else in the world but themselves. It was utterly perfect and the two men had never been so happy or so in love as they were tonight. But they were not as alone as they thought, across the park and up the street a lone figure sat in the front seat of a black Mercedes Benz, watching their evening transpire. This shadowy figure sat tapping his/her fingers on the steering wheel in obvious anger, seething with frustration, knowing that all the hard work that had been done, so many years ago was soon to come undone. But not if he/she had anything to about it. A trembling hand picks up a bulky Motorola flip phone, opens it up and punches in a number, the line rings and a deep voice answers after the second ring.  
“Hello”  
“Hi it's me”  
“You should really not be calling me, it's not safe for you Katherine. What would have happened if Nicklaus were with me, he would have been able to track you down, and then you'd be dead.”  
“I know, I'm sorry! But I have a huge problem, and I need the kind of help that only you can give me,”  
“Well, since you put it that way, what is it that I can do for you?”  
“I need you to hop the first flight to Madison, Wisconsin and get here as fast as you can.”  
“What can be so important that you need me that quickly, my dearest Katarina?”  
“The Gilbert boy has apparently been reborn, and they found each other. I am sitting here in my car watching Damon wine and dine him. They have been together for 6 months now and I wasn't sure until tonight that it was even him. But I am completely certain now that he is the reincarnation of Evan Gilbert. Damon's boy toy is really Evan Gilbert and Damon is gonna break the compulsion Elijah and I won't be able to stop him when he does. He'll remember everything that happened...I'm honestly afraid of him if that happens....he almost killed me the last time, and threatened to break my neck just for joking about the boy. I'm scared Elijah. I need you, please come.”  
“I have not heard you say that you need me for a very long time Katarina, I am flattered. And so I shall join you. But sadly it will be at least three days until I can get there, I am deep in the mountains of Eastern Europe and it will take me some time to make the arrangements and then to make the trip. I will get to you as quickly as I can. Just try to stay out of his line of sight, and don't let him know you are still around.”  
“Alright, Elijah I will do my best. Just please hurry!”  
“I will my darling, I will.”  
“See you when you get here. Bye!”  
“Bye!”  
Hanging up her phone, she starts the car, putting it into gear she squeals away.

Damon and Ethan walk along the moonlit path chatting away, Ethan pulled close to his lover his head leaned on the others shoulder. They stop to kiss, holding each other tight. Whispering sweet nothings to each other, they walk over to the shoreline gazing out onto the water, taking in the beauty of Lake Mendota as the waves roll across the water reflecting the lights in such a way as to make them dance. Damon looks upon the younger mans face, smiling as he sees the love there, the love that is only for him.   
“I have one more surprise for you Ethan” he tells him, kissing him softly.  
“Baby, no. You have done so much for me already. I'm already the happiest man alive, what more can I possibly need? I have you, I have your love, that's all I need.”  
“Well, I think there is one more thing that you need that I can give to you.” Damon reaches into his jacket pocket taking out a simple, yet elegant box, tied with a single red ribbon. The teen sighs but takes the box from him, his hands trembling.   
“Open it” Damon says smiling, his eyes gleaming in the moonlight.  
“Baby, you really didn't need to do this, I mean it.”  
“Shush, yes I did....now open it.” he chides gently.  
Untying the ribbon he lifts off the top off the box and finds a single key attached to a golden heart shaped key chain.   
Looking confused, “I don't understand Damon. What is this?”  
“It's two things really, first and foremost it's the key to my heart. The key chain is really a locket, go ahead take a look.”  
He picks it up, noticing an engraving. It reads, “NEVER HAS TRUE LOVE BEEN STRONGER”. Inside he finds a picture of the two of them, wrapped up in each others arms.  
Ethan chokes up, tears of happiness stream down his face, as he hugs his boyfriend tightly, kissing him passionately. “Thank you so much, it's perfect, I just love it.”  
“Your welcome my love, now secondly I am giving you something I have never given anyone else....EVER. The key.....is for the front door to my condo. When your lease is up in a couple of months I want you to move in with me, and in the mean time I want you to feel as though you can come and go from my ho....our home as you see fit.” looking at Ethan, feeling very nervous, for the first time in ages, “That is if that is what you want as well. I mean I can understand if this is to fast for you, but.....”  
“Damon, stop....please! I would like nothing more than to move in with you, and no I don't think it's to soon. So yes, okay...yes.”  
“Oh god thank you so much.” Damon sighs and pulling Ethan back into his arms kissing him for the 100th time tonight. He is truly happier than he can ever remember. This human boy, his lover, his mate has made him unequivocally the happiest vampire in the world. They lose all sense of time and place only seeing and hearing the other, not needing the world to complete their elation. They have everything they need, nothing else matters.  
Suddenly Damon hears footsteps approach and a twig snaps directly behind them. Turning around they see a large man holding a gun pointing directly at them. “Step away from the boy you bloodthirsty bastard, right now. Do it slowly and don't try any of your mind tricks cuz it won't work on me.” he demands  
“Holy shit, please don't hurt us....” taking out his wallet Ethan says, “here take our wallets, we'll give you whatever you want, just don't shoot.”  
“He doesn't want our wallets Ethan, just back away from me like the man asks.”  
“Listen to him boy, trust me you don't wanna let him draw you in.”  
“What is he talking about Damon?”  
“Nothing baby, just do what he wants.”  
“I...I don't understand....okay if that's what you want.?  
“It is baby, just trust me.”  
“Don't trust this lying bloodsucker, boy....he'll drain you like leach if given half the chance.”  
“Your wrong, I wouldn't hurt a hair on him...I love him. He's my soul mate.”  
“Soul mate my ass, vampires don't have souls”  
Not caring what the man is saying, Ethan suddenly feels very protective and rushes the man who is pointing a gun at his lover. The man reacts, turning the gun on Ethan faster than the boy can reach him and fires directly at Ethan's heart from point blank range. Ethan feels himself launched backward from an impact directly square in the chest and hits the ground in a daze, feeling only pain as he hits his head on the ground. He hears Damon cry out, hitting the ground a split second after he did. As Ethan's eyes focus he only sees Damon lying a few feet away, covered in blood....he's quit breathing. Damon had jumped in front of the bullet meant for him. The man laughs gruffly pointing his pistol back at Ethan, walking closer he growls, “You really shouldn't have done that boy, cuz now I'm gonna have kill you too.”  
Ethan scrambles to get away and as he hears the trigger cocking, suddenly the man stops his neck snaps, and he falls limply to the ground dead.   
“I think I have had about enough of that asshole.” says a beautiful dark haired woman.   
“What happened? Who are you?” Ethan exclaims.  
“Who I am is a very old friend of your boyfriend's, and if we don't act fast he is really gonna be dead.”  
“What can I do....he's not breathing....I think it may be too late.”  
“No, he's still alive....barely...his breathing is shallow and I can still hear his heart beating...it's faint but it's there.” she replies impatiently. “Just take his phone call the limo driver and tell him to meet us at the Lake Shore Dorms, north parking lot in three minutes” Ethan stares blankly at her to scared to move.  
“Now, damn it.” she shouts angrily.  
The boy does as he's told, digging in Damon's coat pulling out his phone, relaying the message to their driver. The woman picks Damon up as though he doesn't weigh anything, carrying his limp body across her arms like she did this sort of thing daily. Ethan follows her as fast as he can, she always seems to be 10 steps ahead and picking up speed. Eventually he's running to keep up with her harried pace. And after what seems like an eternity, they emerge from the wooded path into a brightly lit parking lot. The limo is waiting close by and the driver has the open awaiting their arrival. Climbing into the limo, she lays Damon's still body across the the floor turning to Ethan as he gets in shutting the door behind him. “He's lost a lot of blood, and we're gonna need to dig that bullet out. It missed his heart but not by much. He'll be okay, but he's gonna need you to make it happen.”  
Ethan quickly crawls to Damon's side asking what he can do. Terror is plain on his face and Katherine sighs shaking her head at him. “First off we need to get his jacket and shirt off...can you do that?”  
“Yeah, of course anything I can do.”  
She sits him up some and Ethan pulls Damon's arms out of the leather jacket and tosses it aside. He starts unbuttoning the shirt and the Katherine pushes his hands out of the way ripping the shirt open as buttons fly everywhere. “Grab the tweezers out of my purse.” she orders and Ethan complies, handing them to her. Leaning over him she puts the tweezers into the gun shot wound digging in looking for the round. A short time later, “Okay, got it” she says pulling out what appears to be... “a wooden slug?”.   
“That's wood, why is the bullet wood? I don't understand?”  
“It's a special bullet meant to kill vampires, that asshole was a hunter and Damon was his target the whole time.”  
“Vampires, hunters....what the fuck are you talking about? Vampires don't exist, at least not outside of movies and books.”  
“Yes they do your boyfriend is one of them, and he is going to die unless we get some blood in him. Now give me your wrist.” Katherine demands  
Ethan sits looking at her like she were insane or high on some powerful hallucinations. Without warning her face changes....her eyes turn black with red pupils, black veins streak out from her eyes and a set of rather large and sharp looking fangs grow in her open mouth.   
“Gimme your fucking hand, now.” she snarls.  
Terrified, the boy relents, she takes her finger nail cutting a slit along his palm and holds it over Damon's open mouth. The blood oozes onto his lips and over his tongue, filling his lovers mouth. Many seconds later Ethan can see his throat moving and he swallows the trickling blood. His boyfriends face contorts to look just like the woman's but Ethan realizes he's no longer afraid. She really was telling the truth and so was that asshole who shot his love. Damon really is a vampire and his blood was healing him. “Alright that's enough, we don't want him to go into a blood frenzy and attack you.”  
“He won't, I trust him.” he states believing it with all his heart...Damon would no, could not hurt him. Of this he was absolutely positive. She just nods her head and starts checking his vitals. Ripping a piece of Damon's shirt off, she hands it to Ethan instructing him to wrap his hand with it, which he does without hesitation. Slowly Damon returns to consciousness, seeing Ethan he smiles a smile that is bright enough to be called sunlight. “Ethan, your okay....but how?” he cries taking his lovers hand. “How did you stop him and get us both to the car?”  
“He didn't, I did”, and Damon looks behind him seeing Katherine sitting there looking at him a cheeky grin crossing her face.   
“Katherine?” he says sitting up “What the fuck are you doing here and why were you following us?”   
“You're welcome Damon, you ungrateful prick.”  
“Thank you, now what were you doing following us?”  
“I was out looking for some fun when I spotted you two walking toward the woods, I noticed him trailing you so I followed. And it's a good thing I did otherwise you and your pretty boyfriend would both be laying dead in that hunters trunk.” Katherine growls “You were shot with a wooden bullet laced with Vervain and completely immobile, and in the end it was Ethan's blood that saved you.”  
“His what? What the hell Katherine?” Damon asks exasperated.  
“Driver stop the car, I'm not wanted or appreciated here, so I'm out of here.”  
The car comes to an abrupt halt and she jumps out before Damon can say more, disappearing into the night, just how she's arrived...like she was never there.  
“Who is she?” Ethan asks as they arrive at the condo.   
“Lets just say, someone from my past that I'd hoped to never see again.”  
“Well she has got to be the craziest and scariest bitch I have ever met.   
“I agree with you completely there baby, but don't ever let her hear you say that.”  
“Trust me, I don't plan on it.”, moments later they walk into Damon's condo collapsing on his sofa, huddling together, glad to be home, safe and sound, and more importantly....together.  
“I suppose I have some explaining to do, as you must have a million questions, but before I start, I just have to know.” Damon says quietly, “You obviously now know I'm a vampire, but you're not afraid of me at all....and that is not how humans react when they discover we are real. Why is that baby?”  
Caressing his boyfriends cheek, “to be honest at first I was shocked, then horrified, especially by that Katherine woman, but when I saw you lying there dying....I realized that what you are doesn't really matter, because I love you Damon...all that mattered from that moment on was that you live and you needed my blood to make that happen. So I let her cut my hand and we fed you my blood so that you could heal.”  
“Baby, you shouldn't have done that....I might have lost control and gone into a blood frenzy and killed you without even realizing it.”  
“No Damon, you wouldn't have....you would never hurt me, unintentionally or otherwise. I know I am completely safe with you. Of that I have zero doubt.”  
Now it was Damon's turn to tear up as he grasped Ethan desperately. “I love you Ethan, more than life itself. I would gladly give my life in exchange for yours. I will do everything in my power to protect you and keep you safe....anything....and I mean that.”  
“I know baby, and I feel exactly the same.”  
Ethan then moves to his partner, kissing him with a desperate hunger. His hands tugging at Damon's clothes....needing to make love to his boyfriend. Catching on to his lovers need Damon quickly does away with both his and Ethan's clothing. They fall to the floor, clutching the other, vigorously grinding into each other. Ethan pushes Damon on his back, slowly tracing kisses down his chest and across his navel....following his sexy little treasure trail down to his hardened member. Taking his cock in hand, he slowly circles his tongue around the head teasing his lover. Damon moans loudly, his body tenses in pleasure and bliss. The boys lips surround him taking his length all the way down, sliding up and down repeatedly. Driving his lover into a frenzy, Ethan wraps his hand around the base, twisting his fingers, moving up and down the shaft in exact motion and tempo as his lips. Damon cries out in utter ecstasy, his toes curling from the intense sensations his lover is causing to course through his body. Damon feels his climax approaching, and not wanting things to end so soon, he pulls the teen up to his lips, kissing him hard. “Why'd you stop me baby?” Ethan asks coming up for air.   
“Because I was to close and I'm not done yet. I have something else in mind for tonight.” he says.  
“Oh yeah....and what may I ask are you wanting my love?” Ethan asks huskily.  
“I wanna feel you inside me baby.” he responds.  
Looking even more turned on and definitely more hungrily at his boyfriend...”Are you sure? You've never asked me to do this before....”  
“That's because I usually don't bottom....ever. But tonight is special, and that is the one last gift I wanna give you. I want to give you myself completely and utterly.”  
Their lips meet in a voraciously hungry manner, Ethan lifts Damon's legs to his shoulders positioning at his entrance. Upon his lover's urging he pushes forward, sliding inside. Damon gasps and Ethan hesitates not wanting to hurt him or cause any kind of discomfort. “No, don't stop baby, make love to me....please.” he begs. And they move together, Ethan thrusting into Damon...Damon bucking his hips to meet the younger man. Their passion erupts after what seems like hours, time having not passed properly for them for sometime. Their bodies writhe in ecstatic bliss as they cum together, and collapse into a ball of vampire and human love. The two men cling to each others naked body, kissing passionately...Until they fall asleep together, wrapped in love's embrace.  
Damon awakes hours later....they are covered in a blanket and Ethan's head is laid upon his chest. He lays there holding his lover, dreamily thinking about today's event's. How he'd met Evan in the loft of his father's hay barn on the far end of the Salvatore estate. They had made love in the hay, as they had many times before, however today was special. Today, he'd given himself to Evan totally. His boyfriend had made love to him anally for the very first time. It wasn't the first time they'd been together, but it was the first time Damon had bottomed. It was glorious, he had never understood the pleasures he could experience with Evan this way. He was completely Evan's now, in every way possible, not only in spirit and mind but now in body as well. Suddenly he heard a gasp coming from the corner of the loft....and he realized they were not alone.  
Damon sits up in a panic, shaking his naked lover frantically. “Ethan.......Ethan wake up! There's someone here, we've been found out. Our father's are gonna beat us both, disown us and then banish us from Mystic Falls.”  
“What are you talking about Damon?”, he replies sleep heavily in his voice “We're in the condo, no is here....and who cares if someone knows. What do our fathers have to do with anything? Mine knows I'm gay and you said yours died along time ago.”   
Damon looks around, confused for a second and then sense returns.  
“You must have been dreaming baby, lay back down and pull the covers back up while you're at it. It's freezing in here.”  
“Yeah, sorry babe....it was a totally weird dream, it just messed with me for a minute.”  
Damon pulls the blankets back up on them that them as he lays back down, wrapping his arms around Ethan as he does. “Good night baby, I love you.”  
“Goodnight and I love you to Damon.”  
Ethan drifts back to sleep, but Damon stays wide awake. He can't shake the feeling that, that was not just a dream. It felt to real, like he had truly experienced those events, but more importantly....he wondered, who was Evan...and why did he feel like Ethan?


	6. Star Crossed Betrayel

Chapter 6

Previously on The Vampire Diaries: Love Bites  
“Well, I think there is one more thing that you need that I can give to you.” Damon reaches into his jacket pocket taking out a simple, yet elegant box, tied with a single red ribbon. The teen sighs but takes the box from him, his hands trembling.   
“Open it” Damon says smiling, his eyes gleaming in the moonlight.  
“Baby, you really didn't need to do this, I mean it.”  
“Shush, yes I did....now open it.” he chides gently.  
Untying the ribbon he lifts off the top off the box and finds a single key attached to a golden heart shaped key chain.   
“Wow, this is incredible, thank you so much baby, I love you...I love you so much.”  
“I love you too Ethan! Happy anniversary babe.” he says as he crushes his lips to his boyfriend's.   
Suddenly Damon hears footsteps approach and a twig snaps directly behind them. Turning around they see a large man holding a gun pointing directly at them. “Step away from the boy you bloodthirsty bastard, right now. Do it slowly and don't try any of your mind tricks cuz it won't work on me.” he demands  
“Holy shit, please don't hurt us....” taking out his wallet Ethan says, “here take our wallets, we'll give you whatever you want, just don't shoot.”  
“He doesn't want our wallets Ethan, just back away from me like the man asks.”  
“Listen to him boy, trust me you don't wanna let him draw you in.”  
“What is he talking about Damon?”  
“Nothing baby, just do what he wants.”  
“I...I don't understand....okay if that's what you want.?  
“It is baby, just trust me.”  
“That's wood, why is the bullet wood? I don't understand?”  
“It's a special bullet meant to kill vampires, that asshole was a hunter and Damon was his target the whole time.”  
“Vampires, hunters....what the fuck are you talking about? Vampires don't exist, at least not outside of movies and books.”  
“Yes they do your boyfriend is one of them, and he is going to die unless we get some blood in him. Now give me your wrist.” Katherine demands.

Katherine, paced back and forth across the receiving area of the Dane County Regional Airport. She checked her watch repeatedly, watching the tarmac impatiently, getting more and more agitated while awaiting for Elijah's flight to disembark. It had been four days since she had first spoken with him and so much had happened that she needed to tell him.   
“What could possibly be taking so long for this plane to dock and let people off. Damn it Elijah, hurry up. I'm really gonna need a drink before this day is done”, she thinks out load, seeming to all around her very much like a toy poodle, tightly wound and extremely irritable.  
After another 10 minutes of waiting the flight finally docks and the passengers start to file out into the reception area. Katherine strains to see Elijah when he exits but there are a lot of people there and she isn't really all that tall, so she is not having much luck. Getting more and more flustered, clenching her fingers tightly into her palms, she feels as though she is about to explode in a fit of anger, when she feels a hand on her elbow and a soft but deep voice speaks quietly into her ear.   
“You really should learn to be more patient my Katarina. I told you I would hurry to get here and here I am.”  
“Elijah, thank god your here”, she exclaims jumping up and wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him hard. He returns her embrace, breathing in her scent and smiling to himself. Reveling in the familiarity of it all, they had been lovers once, sharing a bond so deep that the centuries had not lessened it. Things had been very good for them, until his brother Nicklaus had discovered that she was a doppelganger, an exact genetic replica of a woman who had lived long ago, whose blood was the key to awaking his other half, his werewolf half.   
Their mother had used magic to block that part of him, to keep him from becoming all powerful, from becoming the first vampire/werewolf hybrid. When Nicklaus had discovered her existence, she had to flee from him, to keep him from sacrificing her and reclaiming his birthright. She's had herself turned then living in fear and on the run for the last four centuries from her beloveds brother. This was the first time she has seen Elijah in over 100 years, as it was not safe for her to be around him, else she might be found. But desperate times call for desperate measures. She had needed him to fix things for her 150 years ago, when she had turned the Salvatore brothers, and she needed him again as Damon had been reunited with his long dead soul mate, and was bordering on the edge of recovering the memories he had lost so long ago. Memories that if remembered would mean she would have two immortals hunting her. Two men who wanted her dead. She couldn't do anything to stop Nicklaus, but with Elijah's help she could keep Damon from finding out just how much of a vindictive bitch she could be. They together could stop him from recalling that Katherine had killed his beloved Evan.  
Elijah, sighs happily, holding her tightly to him. Feeling at home for the first time in a very very long time, Katherine wasn't the first woman he'd loved, but she was the one he'd loved the longest. “It has been entirely to long since I last held you my sweet. I have missed you more than I can even begin to tell you. How have you been this last 150 years?” he asks  
“I've been better to be completely honest. Your brother is relentless you know? He has gotten close to finding me a couple of times, but fortunately I am better at this then he is. And he should really know better than to send newborns after me, especially after having lived for over a millennium.”  
“I think by brother enjoys this game of cat and mouse that you two have going on way to much to send truly competent people after you. In all honesty Katarina, if you weren't so good at what you do, he would have killed you himself a long time ago. So do not underestimate his cunning, if you get too comfortable in any one place, you may just end up dead.”  
“Of course you're right,” she says “I know I shouldn't be so cocky, but you just bring out that side of me lover.” she smiles as he lets her go.   
“Now, shall we get down to business.”he says changing the subject “Tell me what is going on! Why do you think, the boy has returned to him, and if he has, what makes you think Damon Salvatore can break the compulsion of one of the members of the original vampire family?”  
“It's a long story, a lot has happened in the last six months, and here is not the place to have this conversation. We should go back to my place so no one will interrupt us and I won't have to keep watching out for hunters. You may not be able to die, but that is one luxury I don't have.” he nods and they walk off together. Getting into her car a few minutes later Katherine can't help herself but relive the events that occurred, bringing the Salvatore brothers into her life. How she had come to love Damon and Stefan both, seducing them and turning them against each other. After a few months, Damon had been introduced to someone else, someone who was in fact his soul mate and then subsequently became his lover. And that is when things truly went to hell...

 

>>>>>>>>>

It is the spring of 1866, the U.S. Civil War had been over for less than a year, bringing 21 year old Damon Salvatore home to his father's Virginia plantation. The town of Mystic Falls, had been founded seven years prior by five families, The Salvatores, The Fells, The Forbes, the Lockwoods, and The Gilberts. Even in that short of time, with the expansion of the railroad, Mystic Falls had become quite the booming little town and the founding families had prospered. When Damon had left to fight in the war, his brother had been only 12, but now standing before him was a whole other person, or so it had seemed. In the last 5 years Stefan had grown into a man and was no longer the shy child he'd left behind.   
“Stefan, is that really you?” Damon asked smiling, barely recognizing the man who stood before him.  
“Welcome home brother.” Stefan replied pulling his older sibling into a tight embrace. He had missed him and was euphoric to have him home once again.  
Stepping back with his hands on the younger man shoulders, “Let me look at you...Stefan you have changed so much in the last five years, I almost didn't recognize you. You're no longer that lanky pipsqueak who used to follow me around all day. Now, your a man. I can't believe it. What did you do with my real little brother? You can't be him.” Damon jokes messing up his hair. The brothers hear someone clearing their throat behind them, and they lay eyes upon the most beautiful woman either of them had ever seen.   
“And who is this enchanting beauty little brother? Damon asks flashing a dazzling grin at her.  
“Damon, I'd like to introduce you to Miss Katherine Pierce. Our father had met her on a trip into Raleigh, and has invited her to stay with us for the summer.”  
Taking her hand and kissing it, “Hello Miss Pierce, I hope my brother has been a hospitable host for you!” Damon says   
“He has indeed, Mr. Salvatore...and please call me Katherine, Miss Pierce is so formal, and I do hope we get a chance to become better acquainted.”, she replies coquettishly  
“Oh I think we will Katherine, I have a feeling you and I will become very close indeed.”  
Six months pass and Damon and Stefan both become quite enamored with the very bold Katherine Pierce, and eventually she takes both of them as lovers, first Damon, and then Stefan. Compelling them separately into her bed, being very careful to not let one find out about the other. Until one day, Damon goes looking for his brother, finding him with Katherine in his bed. This of course causes them to fight, savagely, with Stefan eventually winning and Damon leaving the plantation. He takes a job as a foreman at the Gilbert homestead on the other side of town, and moving into the apartment above the stable house. It was here that Damon meets the dashing and charismatic Evan Gilbert. The two were instantly smitten, becoming involved in a secret romance...meeting up at secluded locations whenever possible to make love and then in public they seemed like brothers and best friends, one never being seen without the other....  
Damon rushes up behind the gorgeous young man, wrapping his arms tightly around the others waist, and kissing his neck gently. “Ready to go swimming Evan?” he asks seductively.   
Moaning at his lovers touch, “MMMMMMMM, I thought you'd never get here, I've missed you Damon.”  
“Missed me, it's only been six hours since we had breakfast, how can that even be possible?”, he asks teasingly  
“It's because I love you so much, that I can hardly stand to be without you at all. I so wish we didn't have to hide our relationship.” he replies plaintively  
“I know... Evan there is nothing I want more than to scream out in front of the whole town, my father, your father....everyone, just how much I love you. But we both know that we can't, our families would disown us both at the least or have us shot for sodomy at the worst. And I can't take a chance at losing you. It would literally kill me if something happened to you.”  
“I know my love, I know. It's just not fair....why couldn't we have been born in a time when people didn't worry about who you loved. When it isn't a shame on ones family if your beloved is the same sex as you are. It's not like we chose to fall in love, we didn't decide to be queer....we just...are.” He cries, burying his face in Damon's chest.   
He holds his lover in his arms, letting him cry away his worries, occasionally kissing him gently on top of his head. Damon's hand gently caresses his boyfriends hair, holding him tightly and softly whispering in his ear. When Evan has finally cried himself dry, He feels his chin being lifted and see his lover smiling back at him, gazing in his eyes. He smashes his lips against the other mans, kissing him feverishly. His tongue pushes against Damon's lips, who responds by opening his mouth; meeting him in an explosion of desire. They collapse to the ground holding onto each other tightly, needing the other to satiate this fiery passion they are feeling. Evans hands wander his partners body, grasping his chest, pulling gently on his hair, scratching down his back. Tugging on each others clothing, then are quickly left with nothing between them, their throbbing members grind against bare skin as they devour the others mouth. The younger man, kisses along Damon's jaw line, trailing to his neck and then to the sweet spot behind his ear. Slowly he travels downwards, kissing and sucking, swirling his tongue over first one pert nipple, then over to the other. Using his teeth gently he tugs on one of them, eliciting a deep moan from his lover. Damon's skin tastes slightly of salt, as his body glistens in the summer sun. Evan's lips glide over his paramours abdomen, until his tongue meets with the tip of his manhood. His hand and lips skim the sensitive skin of the end of Damon's cock, as a pearl of his love pools to the surface, he moans softly savoring the taste. Damon shudders from the sensation, gasping out in ecstasy. In one swift movement Evan swallows him to his base, twisting his hand and lips as he moves, repeating the movement over and over, bringing Damon to the brink, then backing off enjoying the pleasure and teasing that has his partner begging for release.   
After what seemed like an eternity, Evan climbs up and straddles his lovers hips. He lubricates them both taking Damon inside him, gasping as the penis hits his spot, causing him to gasp in bliss as pleasure shoots throughout his body. Grasping with his puckered entrance, he slides up and down his companion's length, bucking his hips and moaning loudly. Damon clutches the boys hips thrusting up to meet him, trembling from the overwhelming ecstasy of their lovemaking. Sitting up he suckles the young man's nipple and slides his hand behind him, grabbing onto his ass. Their mouths meet is a tangle of lips and tongues, kissing and biting lustfully. Clutching each other, they move together; Evan riding and Damon thrusting, one well oiled passion machine. They both cry out as they feel their climaxes approaching, Damon cums first releasing inside his lover followed shortly there after by Evan coating them both in his fluids. Their chests heave from the exertion leaving them breathless as the fall to the ground in a coil of arms and legs, laying facing each other. Damon reaches out and strokes the boys face lovingly, “I love you Evan, more than I have ever loved anyone else. You are my world, my everything, my reason for existing and I will never stop loving you”.  
Smiling ear to ear, “I love you too, more than I can ever tell you. Before you came into my life, I lived in a kind of haze, never seeing or experiencing anything. You taught me how to see the beauty in the world, to feel passion for the first time ever. I don't know what would have happened to me had we never been introduced”.  
“Run away with me Evan, say you'll leave this all behind ...that we can go somewhere that no one will ever find us and we can finally be together without fear of being discovered. We can head west, somewhere in Louisiana, maybe New Orleans or all the to California. We can make a claim and dig for gold together and make it rich.” he pleads, “Just say yes...”  
Evan gazes back at him, slowly smiling wider and wider, “Yes, Damon...yes! I'll run away with you. I don't care where we go as long as you are with me. I just need three days to take care a few things here, then we'll be free to go. I love you so much Damon Salvatore, you are my beloved, my soul mate and I could not have found this much happiness without you.”  
“I love you too Evan, now lets get moving before we're missed. Meet me tonight in my fathers barn please, just after dark. I'll be awaiting you in the loft.” Damon says kissing him one more time.  
“Okay, I will see you then my love.” he replies getting dressed and watching Damon as he runs off toward the Gilbert homestead.  
Later that night, they had met as they planned. Making love as they had earlier in the day down by the river. Damon awakes hours later....they are covered in a blanket and Evan's head is on his chest. He lays there holding his lover, dreamily thinking about today's event's. How he'd met Evan in the loft of his father's hay barn on the far end of the Salvatore estate. They had made love in the hay, as they had many times before, however today was special. Today, he'd given himself to Evan totally. His boyfriend had made love to him anally for the very first time. It wasn't the first time they'd been together, but it was the first time Damon had bottomed. It was glorious, he had never understood the pleasures he could experience with Evan this way. He was completely Evan's now, in every way possible, not only in spirit and mind but now in body as well. Suddenly he heard a gasp coming from the corner of the loft....and he realized they were not alone.  
Katherine had been out walking, she and Stefan had, had their fun and she was feeling restless. Walking across the far end of the plantation, she heard what sounded like someone making love in the barn, if it hadn't been for her vampiric senses she would never have even heard a thing. She chuckles to herself, realizing that she had not been the only one satiate carnal needs tonight. Following the moans of pleasure she creeps through the barn climbing a ladder in the back up to the hay loft, where she ducks behind a stack of hay and continues listening. Hearing the guttural cries of orgasmic release, her curiosity is peaked, as suddenly one of the voices sounds very familiar. “Damon? No, that can't be, he left 6 months ago.” she thinks to herself as she peers over the top of the stack. Seeing that it was in fact Damon laying in the hay, she gasps loudly. Anger seethes from Katherine, she cannot believe that Damon has found another lover so soon...she had “loved” him and here he brings another to their loft, where he had made love to her many times before. Jealousy oozes from her as she bounds over the stack of hay and attacks them as they shuffle for their clothing.   
“NO, NO YOU CANNOT DO THIS TO ME DAMON, YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHO YOU'RE MESSING WITH HERE.” she screams as she transforms into her true vampire self. She lunges at Evan, as he tries to escape. “He is mine,” she snarls “And you cannot have him”. Moving at an inhuman speed Katherine grabs him like a rag doll and sinks her fangs into him, ripping out his throat and tossing him down on the floor like a piece of garbage.   
“NOOOOOOOOOOOO,” Damon wails in agony, collapsing to the floor as he witnesses his lover savagely murdered. Suddenly Stefan is there at his side, holding his older brother as he whimpers in pain and loss.   
'What are you doing here Stefan?” Katherine asks sharply.   
“I heard Damon's cries from the manor, so I came as quickly as I could. What happened here Katherine?” he demands.  
“I found your brother in the arms of another, and a man none the less. He betrayed me, he betrayed us Stefan. So I killed his lover, and now I'm gonna make him pay.” she growls as she picks him up one handed. Damon whimpers, “Why Katherine? Why did you kill him? Can't you see I love him you bitch. First you take my brother away from me, and now you murder my soul mate. I hate you Katherine, I hate you.” She scoffs at his declaration, shaking her head. Biting her wrist she shoves it to Damon's mouth, forcing him to drink from her. He chokes at first, as he is repulsed by her but gradually her vampire blood takes effect and he drinks deep. Tossing him back to the floor she orders, “Kill him Stefan!”  
“What? No, he's my brother, I CAN'T KILL HIM.” he exclaims  
“I sired you Stefan, you will do as I command. I order you to break his neck....NOW!”  
“I'm sorry Damon, I'm so sorry. I never wanted this for you.” he says reaching down to his whimpering sibling.  
“Stefan, please don't. I forgive you betraying me with her, I love you Stefan.....I forgive yo.......” and his neck is snapped. Stefan howls out in utter agony at what he has done. He has betrayed his brother again, ensuring him an eternal life of misery, Damon will never forgive him, he knows now. What has he done?   
“Gather our things from the manor Stefan, it's time for us to leave.” Katherine orders  
Looking at her with hatred in his eyes, he gets up and disappears to do as she commanded. Thirty minutes later Damon stirs, waking up to his new life. Slowly he rises, taking in his surroundings and orientating himself to his new senses. Seeing Evan's body laying discarded off to the side, he remembers everything that has transpired since Katherine had arrived. Recalling how she had seduced and bedded he and Stefan both, using them as lovers and for food. Eventually turning them against each other, after arranging for Damon to find them together. He had left not being able to remain after the betrayal had been revealed, subsequently meeting his soul mate, Evan, who became his lover. They had made plans to leave so they could be together, and now he was dead. Everything bad that had happened to him was caused by Katherine. She had taken away his brother, and now she had taken away his heart, “AAAAARRRRHHHHH”, he roars as he lunges for her throat. They fall over backward, wrestling on the floor. Kathrine trying to escape, Damon trying to rip her head of. He sinks his fangs in her neck, taking a huge chunk out of her throat. Blood shoots from her covering them both and flowing onto the floor around them, creating a rather large, bloody pool. “Bitch, I'm going to destroy you. You killed him and now I'm going t kill you.” Damon snarls as he grabs her head with both hands, holding her down with his body. He hears her flesh tearing and smiles triumphantly, when suddenly he feels a pair of hands gripping his. The pain is immense, as though his wrists have been laid into a vice grip.   
“Let her go, now.” a deep voice orders.   
His pain is excruciating so he releases his grip on her.  
The man turns him around staring deep in his eyes, “Relax Damon....stop moving” he demands soothingly. Damon complies unable to move.   
“Leave us Katherine...quickly collect your toy and leave here.”  
“Elijah, I don't understand. What are you doing here?” she asks  
“I have been looking for you, trying to check up on my favorite offspring when I smelled the blood and heard all the noise. So I came to check it out.”  
“I am glad you did, I think he might have succeeded in actually killing me if you hadn't stopped him. Thank you Elijah, my love.”  
“Don't thank me, Nicklaus isn't far behind. I think he is tracking me, so you must leave now.”  
“But what are you going to do with my progeny? One homicidal immortal I can hide from but two? I won't last long with those odds.” Katherine replies.  
“I will compel him to forget about his lover, he won't even remember that he existed. But since I am not as strong as my brother, the only way I can guarantee it will work is if he doesn't see you here when he wakes. Now go, quickly and don't look back.”  
She kisses him, “I love you Elijah, I will never forget this.”  
“I love you as well Katarina, now make haste. You haven't much time.” she nods and disappears. Turning back to the newborn, “Damon, look into my eyes.....see only my face...hear only my voice.”   
“Yes, your face, your voice.” he says monotonously.  
“You will forget about ever having met Evan Gilbert, you will not remember he was your lover or that Katherine Pierce killed him. In your mind he never existed. When I leave you will set fire to this barn, walk away and seek out your first victim, feed and then you will leave. Do you understand me?” Elijah says to him  
“Yes I understand.”  
Elijah disappears, and Damon jumps down to the main floor, grabbing a can of kerosine he pours it all over everything inside the barn. Walking out he grabs a lit lantern and tosses it behind him, setting the building ablaze.......

 

Ethan awakes with a start, screaming out like someone was trying to kill him. Damon immediately jumps up and cradles the young man, holding him to his chest. Speaking to him soothingly, “Sssssshhhhhhhh, baby It's okay. I'm here....I'm here. Your safe, no one can hurt you. I have you and will always protect you.”  
Ethan sobs, tears streaming down his face, soaking Damon's chest as he clings to him. After several minutes he finally has cried himself out and Damon speaks again, “Are you okay Ethan? That must have been some dream you had. I have never seen you react like that before, what happened? Can you tell me about it?”  
Shaking like a leaf in the wind, Ethan looks into his Damon's eyes. “I don't really remember much, but......I remember we were together, somewhere....I can't recall where but I do remember we had just made love....you were holding me when something attacked us...we struggled with it. But we lost....it killed me. I remember it ripped my throat out, it was so real Damon....you know? I felt it kill me, felt its teeth latch onto my throat and watched as my blood poured out of my body. I was horrible, I...I...have never experienced anything like it in my life. I'm still terrified....I'm not even sure I can go back to sleep.” he tells the vampire as Damon pulls him back into his embrace and they lay back down together.  
“Well beautiful, you won't have to worry about, I'm here....I will never leave you and I will never let anyone or anything hurt you. I promise you, you are my heart, my everything, my soul mate and I love you more than anything else in the world. Okay?” Ethan nods and Damon smiles, “Now relax and let me keep you safe.”  
“I love you Damon” the teen replies  
“I know Ethan, I love you too.” He feels him melt into his body and eventually fall back to sleep. Damon however doesn't fall back to sleep. He can't, he had, had a dream as well. A dream that was scarily similar to Ethan's.  
“What the hell is going on? Why are we both having these terrifying dreams that seem so real. I'm going to have to call Katherine tomorrow and ask if she has ever heard of anything like this happening before. I mean I'm a 150 year old vampire, I haven't done fear since I was human...I just can't quite remember what was so terrifying and why I'm so afraid of losing Ethan.” he thinks to himself, “These nightmares have been going on for a month now and it's time I get some answers.” 

 

Two shadowy figures sit watching Damon and Ethan from an apartment in the building next door. The window is lined with all sorts of surveillance equipment, aimed right into Damon's condo, recording devices attached to every machine; looking very much akin to a stake out. One of the figures rises from where he was sitting walking toward the plate glass in front of them. “I'm glad you brought this to my attention, you were right to follow your instincts. Damon Salvatore is definitely a vampire and needs to be staked. “  
“Thank you sir, I do my best to keep our city safe.” he replies, “How would you like me to proceed with this one?”  
“I have a feeling this is not your run of the mill blood sucker, he's dangerous, volatile. We need to make sure that we keep the upper hand, keep him unbalanced. We need to lure him to us....so that we can strike as a group. Robert was stupid for approaching him alone and he paid with his life. We won't make that mistake.” the first man says.  
“What are your orders your grace?  
“Tomorrow, when the boy leaves work...I want you to lead a team, follow him on his way home and the first chance you get, snatch him and bring him to me. I want to know exactly what we are up against.”  
“Yes sir, it will be done.”, and he gets up and walks out the door leaving the other man to watch over Ethan and Damon as they lay cuddles up in bed.


	7. Coffee Nightmares

Chapter 7

Previously on The Vampire Diaries: Love Bites  
Ethan awakes with a start, screaming out like someone was trying to kill him. Damon immediately jumps up and cradles the young man, holding him to his chest. Speaking to him soothingly, “Sssssshhhhhhhh, baby It's okay. I'm here....I'm here. Your safe, no one can hurt you. I have you and will always protect you.”  
“What the hell is going on? Why are we both having these terrifying dreams that seem so real. I'm going to have to call Katherine tomorrow and ask if she has ever heard of anything like this happening before. I mean I'm a 150 year old vampire, I haven't done fear since I was human...I just can't quite remember what was so terrifying and why I'm so afraid of losing Ethan.” he thinks to himself, “These nightmares have been going on for a month now and it's time I get some answers.”   
Two shadowy figures sit watching Damon and Ethan from an apartment in the building next door. The window is lined with all sorts of surveillance equipment, aimed right into Damon's condo, recording devices attached to every machine; looking very much akin to a stake out. One of the figures rises from where he was sitting walking toward the plate glass in front of them. “I'm glad you brought this to my attention, you were right to follow your instincts. Damon Salvatore is definitely a vampire and needs to be staked. “  
“Thank you sir, I do my best to keep our city safe.” he replies, “How would you like me to proceed with this one?”  
“I have a feeling this is not your run of the mill blood sucker, he's dangerous, volatile. We need to make sure that we keep the upper hand, keep him unbalanced. We need to lure him to us....so that we can strike as a group. Robert was stupid for approaching him alone and he paid with his life. We won't make that mistake.” the first man says.  
“What are your orders your grace?  
“Tomorrow, when the boy leaves work...I want you to lead a team, follow him on his way home and the first chance you get, snatch him and bring him to me. I want to know exactly what we are up against.”  
“Yes sir, it will be done.”, and he gets up and walks out the door leaving the other man to watch over Ethan and Damon as they lay cuddled up in bed.

Filling a large coffee mug with steaming hot apple cider, Ethan sings along to the song playing over the speakers above his head. “Don't go chasing waterfalls, please stick to the rivers and the lakes that you're used to. I know that you're gonna have it your way or nothing at all, but I think your moving to fast.” He turns around, setting the mug on the counter looking to the man in front of him. “Here you go sir, one hot apple cider...no cinnamon stick. Enjoy and please let me know if there is anything else you need.” he smiles at the customer.  
“Thanks, I will. Have a good night.”  
“You too!” he replies  
Ethan takes a wet towel and proceeds to start wiping the counter tops, he works at a busy coffee house on the University campus as a barrista. Finishing up with the task he notices that another person has walked up to the counter and is waiting for him to look up. “Hi, welcome to 'Holy Grounds Coffee'. What can I get for you?” he asks as he looks up to find a blonde haired, blue eyed Adonis staring back at him, smiling toothily.   
“I'll take a large coffee of the day, but only as long as it includes a side of you with it.” the man replies.  
“Eli? Oh my god, how are you?” the boy ask blushing from the others comment.  
“I'm doing great, thanks. And how is my favorite sexy underage customer tonight?”  
“Sexy?” he chuckles “I'm awesome, thank you and you're way to flattering.”  
“It would only be flattery if it weren't true. Just because you don't see what the rest of us see, doesn't make it any less true you know?”  
Ethan blushes furiously “If you say so...Thank you....I mean that, really. I guess I should be a little more receptive to compliments.”  
“Yeah, do you think?” Eli retorts   
“Cream and sugar for your coffee?” Ethan asks as he fills a cup with the requested drink.  
“Nah, black is fine with me. So are you still with Deccan...Darren...David....”  
“Damon?” he grins  
“Yeah Damon. Yeah we are still together. As a matter of fact he asked me to move in with him.”  
“What? Really?” the boy nods “Wow, that's awesome...congrats. I'm so happy for you. Whens the big move?”  
“End of this month when my lease is up.” Ethan says as he sets the coffee on the counter before his friend. 'This one's on me.” he says winking at Eli and smiling  
“You don't have to do that Ethan.”  
“And neither did you Eli....remember?”  
“Well yeah...but...” he says sheepishly “alright if you insist...thanks sweetheart.”  
“Your welcome. Enjoy!” Ethan counters.  
Eli starts to turn away then stops and looks back, “What time do you get done tonight?”  
“Actually in just a few minutes. Why what have you got in mind?” he replies  
“Well, it's just we haven't really talked in a while and I was hoping we could catch up a little, I would love to tell you all about my new boyfriend.”  
“Tell you what...I've got dinner plans with Damon tonight, but if you wanna hang around you can walk with me to my car. I had to park at the Park Street ramp and honestly I hate walking up there after dark alone. And then we can catch up a bit and maybe make plans to hang out. How does that sound?”  
“Sounds great actually...”Eli grins, “Yeah, that'd be really cool. I'll just have a seat and wait til you're done then.”  
“Gimme 20 minutes and I'll be ready to go.”  
“Alright, then I'll just be over here patiently waiting.”  
“Talk to you shortly.” Ethan says as he goes back to work. Twenty minutes later he was ready to go and the two young men head out together. The night chill hit them like a ton of bricks, Autumn was coming on quick and neither of them was really dressed for it. Ethan shivers as the biting wind catches them off guard. It wasn't nearly this chilly when he'd left this afternoon, otherwise he'd have dressed a bit more warmly. Eli chat's him up all the way there, telling him about his classes, the happenings at the club, and his new man of course. The boys laugh and tease each other, making innuendos and discussing what ever comes to mind and before they know it they have reached Ethan's car and it's time to part.  
“Well this is me, so.....”  
“So when would you like to get together again, maybe do lunch down on the terrace at the Student Union or something? What do you say, maybe Tuesday....1-ish perhaps?”  
“Yeah, that sounds good.” Ethan responds, “Tuesday sounds great, but make it 1:30. I've got a class that gets out at one and it'll take me that long to get there.”  
“1:30 it is then.” Eli declares as he leans in to hug his friend good bye. Suddenly the boy winches, a look of shock crosses his face, then he falls forward into Ethan's arms. His knees buckle and Ethan struggles to hold him up, “Eli? What's wrong?”, the younger man asks. “Are you okay?” Those are the last words he is able to get out as he unexpectedly feels a stinging in his arm....looking down he finds what appears to be a dart sticking out; with in seconds he collapses to the ground, Eli falling on top of him. His vision starts to darken, he's feeling very tired and just as Ethan starts to nod off he sees two dark figures above him.   
“Oh shit, this isn't good.” he thinks as everything goes black.

The door buzzes and Damon walk's to answer it, a look of irritation on his handsome face. Opening the door, “Katherine, I called you 6 hours ago.” he exclaims, “What the hell took you so long to get here?” There is a tall dark haired man with her, standing in his entry way. “And you brought a friend....What? Don't you trust me? Afraid I may try to stake you for revealing my secret to my boyfriend?”  
“No, I'm not afraid of you. I simply have company and I don't want to be rude by leaving him on his own. I'm a little more considerate to my guests than you are.” she counters.  
“Well I guess there's a first time for everything Katherine.”  
“Go to hell Damon, I don't need the attitude. Remember, you called me. But if all you want is to insult me then then we can just go back to our original plans.”  
“No....I apologize. It's just that Ethan will be here soon and what I need to talk to you about is something I'm not ready to discuss in front of him. So please come in, I will make this quick and painless so you two can get back to whatever you were doing.” Damon cringes at the thought.  
The two vampires enter and make themselves at home, taking seats next to each other on the sofa. “Damon, I would like to introduce you to Elijah Mikaelson. Elijah this is Damon Salvatore.”  
“It is very nice to finally meet you Damon, I have heard so much about you from Katherine.”  
“Don't believe half of what she tells you about me. I'm not nearly the asshole she makes me out to be. And the other half well.....most of it's her own doing. Damon smirks.  
“Oh trust me, I'm very much aware of Katarina's many faults, but I don't hold them against her.”   
“You're a much more forgiving man than I Elijah.” the vampire retorts smiling, “Mikaelson did you say? That sounds familiar, have we met before perhaps?”  
“Oh yes we have, it was many years ago and ever so briefly. I'm surprised you remember me at all.”  
“Well I never forget a face.”  
“Ah, yes I see that. Quite a handy talent really.” Elijah says  
“So, you said you'd make this quick and painless, what do you need? And why couldn't it wait?”  
“This is going to sound odd, to the both of you....but Ethan and I have been having these reoccurring nightmares.”  
“Nightmares you say?” Elijah says interest evident on his face.  
“Okay, so you interrupted my evening with Elijah, because you and your boy toy had some bad dreams? You have got to be kidding me?”  
“Fuck off you soul sucking harpie, why don't you just take the sharp ass whit of yours and shove it right up....”  
“ENOUGH!”, Elijah screams. “I did not come over here to listen to you two have at each other. Damon, continue with what you were telling us. Katarina, if you do not have anything constructive to add, then keep your mouth closed.”  
“I think I like you already Elijah.” Damon chuckles, “Okay it started about a month ago...I started having these extremely emotional and realistic dreams. In the dreams it was back right after I came home from fighting in the Civil War...


	8. Bound

Chapter 8  
“Gimme 20 minutes and I'll be ready to go.”  
“Alright, then I'll just be over here patiently waiting.”  
“Talk to you shortly.” Ethan says as he goes back to work. Twenty minutes later he was ready to go and the two young men head out together. The night chill hit them like a ton of bricks, Autumn was coming on quick and neither of them was really dressed for it. Ethan shivers as the biting wind catches them off guard. It wasn't nearly this chilly when he'd left this afternoon, otherwise he'd have dressed a bit more warmly. Eli chat's him up all the way there, telling him about his classes, the happenings at the club, and his new man of course. The boys laugh and tease each other, making innuendos and discussing what ever comes to mind and before they know it they have reached Ethan's car and it's time to part.  
“Well this is me, so.....”  
“So when would you like to get together again, maybe do lunch down on the terrace at the Student Union or something? What do you say, maybe Tuesday....1-ish perhaps?”  
“Yeah, that sounds good.” Ethan responds, “Tuesday sounds great, but make it 1:30. I've got a class that gets out at one and it'll take me that long to get there.”  
“1:30 it is then.” Eli declares as he leans in to hug his friend good bye. Suddenly the boy winches, a look of shock crosses his face, then he falls forward into Ethan's arms. His knees buckle and Ethan struggles to hold him up, “Eli? What's wrong?”, the younger man asks. “Are you okay?” Those are the last words he is able to get out as he unexpectedly feels a stinging in his arm....looking down he finds what appears to be a dart sticking out; with in seconds he collapses to the ground, Eli falling on top of him. His vision starts to darken, he's feeling very tired and just as Ethan starts to nod off he sees two dark figures above him.  
“Oh shit, this isn't good.” he thinks as everything goes black.  
Ethan, slowly wakes feeling confused and sore, his wrists are tied behind his back and he is laying in a cold, dark room on the floor. Trying to sit up right, a surge of dizziness washes over him; as a consequence he falls back to the floor hitting his head hard on the cold concrete floor. The darkness is all enveloping, he is unable to make out anything around him. Ethan's mind seems foggy and slow, he can't seem to remember where he is or how he got there. His wrists sting from the pressure of his bindings, bring tears to his eyes. The teen can't figure out what's happening to him, or why. The only thing he can figure out is someone has taken him, is holding him against his will and he has no idea why.  
Suddenly a flash of what happened flies through his mind, he was shot with some kind of dart, and it immobilized him, then shortly thereafter he lost consciousness. But what had he been doing? How had he been in a position to be taken? Why had he been taken? None of this makes sense, he's no one really. He's just a college student, pretty ordinary really. He takes classes at a state university, has a boyfriend, works at a coffee house to make ends meet. Nothing makes him any different than most other young men his age; he thinks, trying to make sense of all of it. But none of it is making any sense.  
“Wait a minute....work. I was working, and Eli stopped in, he was walking me to my car then he fell into me. Oh my god, Eli was shot with a dart was well.” realization sets in. “Eli, are you here? Did they get you too?” he calls out. “Eli? Eli....are you here?” He hear what sounds like movement not far away.  
“Ethan? Is that you?” Eli asks.  
“Yeah, it's me. Are you okay?  
“I...I think so; but my head....it feels so like I just spent a night drinking and doing lines. I can't seem to think straight. What about you? Are you okay?  
“Yeah, I'm about the same. Are your hands tied behind you as well?  
“Yes, and my wrists hurt like hell from it, feels like they're being rubbed raw. What happened to us? How did we get here? I don't know what's going and I'm starting to freak out a little bit.” he responds.  
“I'm not really positive, I kinda remember flashes here and there, but mostly it's all a blur.” Ethan states. “I remember you came by the coffee house and we're walking to my car, next thing I know you collapse into my arms, then there is this sharp pain and everything else is just a blur. I don't have any other answers or idea as to why. I'm sorry Eli, I wish I had a better answer for you.” the young man sighs.  
“Its okay Ethan, it really is. This isn't your fault. You didn't knock us out, tie us up and toss us into some dark room. We do need to figure out where we are though and how to get the fuck out of here. Any Ideas?  
“Well, I think we are either in some sort of basement or interior room somewhere because I don't see any sort of light coming in from anywhere. I've been awake a bit longer than you and my eyes are starting to adjust to the dark and I still cant make anything out. Though the room sounds like it may be fairly empty, because the way our voices are basically echoing leads me to believe that the walls are either some sort of rock or concrete. Other than that though....I just don't know.” Ethan asserts.  
“Any idea as to what they want?” Eli inquires.  
“Your guess is as good...” In that moment the room fills with a blinding light and the two men try to shield their eyes but to no avail as their hands are still bound behind them.  
“What do we want? That is the real question now isn't it?” says a tall man from a door directly across from them. “I think it is time I introduce myself and tell you gentlemen why you're here. My name is Alexandru Tepes and you have answers that I seek.”

Damon tells Katherine and Elijah about his dreams and subsequently about the very similar dreams that Ethan had. The pair listens intently taking in his story, toward the end Katherine becomes visibly more and more agitated to which Damon is acutely aware. “What the hell is the matter with you Katherine? You look like you're about to bolt for the door or something?” he asks.  
“I don't know what your....”  
“I think what Katarina is trying to say, is that your tale is very unsettling to her, as it is most definitely to me as well. You say, that you feel as though you lived these events, that it all seemed real to you, but it is not something you remember ever having happened.” Elijah articulates then continues; “It could be that somehow someone's memories are invading your dreams, or maybe you are being magically attacked with false memories. This could be any number of different things Damon, but I would not worry to much unless these dreams or visions start to affect you both in a more negative or dangerous fashion.”  
“You could be right, this could be some sort of harmless haunting or something.”  
“Of course he's right Damon, so you can rest at ease that your boy toy is safe and sound.” Katherine exclaims. Damon shoots her a look of death proclaiming his displeasure at that but continues on.  
“But why would anyone be trying to mess with my mind here in Madison? I had only been here a short time when I met Ethan, and I haven't killed anyone here. So none of this really makes any sense at all.”  
“I didn't say that someone was trying to mess with your mind, I just said that it could be a possibility.” Elijah states  
“Fair enough, so how do I proceed?” Damon asks  
Elijah sighs, “just like I had previously said, don't worry about it unless it proves to be dangerous to you or your beloved.”  
“Alright, but if it turns out that it's something bad, I will be calling on you Katherine to help me out, and you don't have a choice in the matter.”  
“Of course I'll help you Damon, I am your sire. What proves to be dangerous to you could also be dangerous to me. I'd be stupid to turn my back when my safety could be at risk.”  
“Your safety,” Damon scoffs, “So very noble of you to worry about us so much.”  
“You also have me pledge for assistance Damon. I will stay around as long as I am needed, that I promise.”  
“Thank you Elijah, I appreciate your offer to help and will gladly take it if the situation turns sour.”  
“Of course Damon....whatever I can do, just say the word.”  
Looking down at his watch, Damon realizes what time it is, and that Ethan is late getting here. This very much concerns him as Ethan is never late, and if something came up he would have called. He frowns worriedly.  
“What is it Damon? Is something wrong?” Katherine asks  
“I don't know, its just that Ethan should have been here by now, and he hasn't called. That's not like him. He doesn't forget when we have plans and if he was gonna be late he'd have let me know. Something doesn't seem right...I'm worried that something may have happ...”  
Without warning Damon clutches his stomach, doubling over as if in pain, crying out.  
“Damon, what's wrong? Elijah asks concern evident on his face.  
“It's Ethan...he's terrified and he's in a lot of pain.”  
“How can you know that?” Katherine asks suspiciously  
“I don't know how, I just do. I felt him....his fear, his agony. It's like someone punched him or kicked him. I can't explain it, I just know it's real.” he wails, “Someone is hurting my Ethan, and when I find out who, I will fucking destroy them.”  
“Hold on, you don't know this for fact so calm down and think Damon.” Katherine states  
Damon turns on her with a murderous rage in his eyes, “This is your doing. What did you do with him you venomous jealous bitch?” he says leaping at her.

A large muscular man swings his fist, punching Ethan directly in the gut. He screams out in agony, feeling his breath pushed out of him. Choking as he tries to speak but fails. He would have doubled over and fallen to the floor had he not been held up by chains hanging down from the ceiling. The room was not nearly as empty as he had first surmised, there were various devices of torture all over the room. Everything from cattle prods to tables that tipped you over backward into a pool of water. There were also different contraptions that the teen couldn't really identify, but seemed as though they were meant to hold someone in place, bent or twisted in one direction or another. The man named Tepes, seemed to be the one in charge. At least he was the one asking all of the questions. He was asking him all about Damon and vampires, wanting info on how old Damon was...or how many vampires were under him. He'd asked how many vampires were in Madison and what kind of plans for the city they had. When Ethan had no answers for him, at least none that he'd wanted, he'd ordered Ethan beaten. The beefy man that had taken upon himself to do the deed, would have been what the teen considered attractive, except for the scowl and look of depraved enjoyment the man had in his eyes. Ethan could think of nothing but the pain coursing through his body and that he would not betray Damon, no matter what they did to him. He would die before he gave them anything.  
Seeing that Ethan had not broke yet, the second man walked across the room grabbing the cattle prod off a table and returning to stand in front of the boy. “Are you ready to answer us boy?” he demands.  
“I already told you I don't know what your talking about. So let us go you crazy bastards.” the teen screams as he spits in the mans face. Wiping his face the man smiles malevolently.  
“You'll wish you hadn't done that you little faggot. I will show you what true pain is, mark my word...when I'm done with you, you will beg us for mercy. But what you don't realize boy, is that we will give you none.” The brute in turn punches him square in the eye, blackening it to match his other. His shirt is ripped off his bruised body, jarring him and sending jolts of pain throughout his aching body. He was sure by this point he had multiple broken bones and probably some internal bleeding. Things were not looking good for him.  
Tepes walk over to him, staring him directly in the eyes, “I'm giving you one last chance to spare yourself some pain Ethan. Tell me everything I need to know about the vampires, your boyfriend and what they are doing in my city.”  
“How about you go fuck yourself.” Ethan exclaims.  
“Alright have it your way.” Tepes smiles, “Adrian make him scream.”  
Without further word Adrian pushes a couple of buttons on the prod and jabs Ethan in the ribs with it. Holding it to him, eliciting a scream from the boy like his skin was on fire. Upon pulling back the man growls, “Had enough?”  
“I don't know anything.” Ethan cries and the brute pushes a button then holds it to his abdomen, again shooting volts of electricity into the boys body. He screams out as his body twitches and he feels as though he's burning from the inside out. When the man stops he asks him again, “Had enough?” Ethan's only reply this time was to cry. This cycle was repeated over and over again. Each time Ethan didn't answer how he wanted the man would shock him in another place, raising the voltage each time. The last time had been on his inner thigh, mere inches from his groin. The pain of which was so intense that Ethan felt as though he might pass out. The other man saw this and motioned for the brute to stop. Just as Ethan thought they were going to leave him alone for a while he felt icy cold water thrown into his face bringing him back to total consciousness.  
“Obviously you're made of sterner stuff than we initially gave you credit for young Ethan. You've endured pain that would have rendered lesser to men to weeping piles flesh by now.” the older man thunders, “But we're not done yet, not by a long shot. Since you don't care about your own comfort and pain, maybe witnessing your friend going through hell will loosen that tongue of yours. Adrian, bring the other one back in.”  
Ethan protested, begging them to leave Eli out of this. “He has no idea what's going on, fucking leave him alone.” Ethan cried  
“Then you should have told me what I want to know.” Tepes replied.  
“I told you, I don't know anything about Vampires or any of that bullshit.”  
“To bad for your friend that I don't believe you.”  
“Damon, where are you? You have got to help us! Please...find us and soon. I don't know how much more I can take.” Ethan mumbles to himself as Tepes walks away and over to Eli and Adrian as they enter the room. He punches Eli hard in the stomach as they stop in front of him. Eli cries out in pain. He doesn't look good, his left eye is almost swollen shut and bruised badly. His shirt has been removed and his chest and stomach is mottled with red, blue, purple and green. Obvious proof of a beating of his own. He looks totally defeated and lost, he is crying hysterically and babbling incoherently. Ethan can't make out what he is saying.  
“Adrian, I hereby authorize extreme measures. The boy doesn't want to talk and doesn't care about his own well being, so maybe watching his friend being brutalized and humiliated will change his mind. Make him your bitch Adrian. Be as savage as you need to be, his ass is yours. Come find me when your done.” Tepes commands, then walks out the door, closing it behind him.  
“As you wish sir.” Adrian mumbles and smiles evilly, “Come here boy!”  
As if finally realizing what is about to happen Eli attempts to run but the bigger man grabs him by the arm, pulling him backwards into his savage embrace. His huge arm wraps around the smaller man's throat, cutting of his air flow slightly. “You will do as I say and not fight me or I will make it worse on than it will already be. If you try to escape me again, I will snap your fucking neck. Do I make myself clear?” he asks and Eli shakes his head in affirmation.

Elijah catches Damon by the throat, having moved so fast that it took the younger vampire by total surprise. “This is not of a productive nature Damon. Katarina is not the cause of all your woes. I have been with her since yesterday and I can assure you she has done nothing that would bring Ethan into harm's way. If you want our help in locating and rescuing him calm down and stop this nonsense, NOW.” the elder vampire demands, “Katarina, you will cease with your antagonizing repartee or I will no longer be of any assistance to you, period. Understood?”  
“Yes Elijah, I'm sorry Damon.” Katherine responds  
“Good! Now Damon, I'm going to let you go now and you're going to remain calm and talk civilly so we can locate your beloved.” Damon nods his assent and Elijah releases him.  
“Alight, so you felt him. Had this ever happened before?” Elijah asks  
“No, I haven't, it was like nothing I have ever experienced before. It was like I was in his body, feeling what he felt.” Damon says  
“Maybe you are psychically connected on some level. If that is the case perhaps we can use it to locate him.”  
“What do you mean?” Damon asks  
“Well, what we'd need to do is have you find something of his, we'd blindfold you then you'd concentrate on Ethan, thinking about where he is and then we'd follow where you tell us to go. It's that simple.”  
“If you say so Elijah. There are plenty of things here that belong to him, so that part at least is easy.” he says picking up a piece of Ethan's clothes off the bedroom floor. “Alright, what's next?”  
“Just have a seat on the sofa and relax, I'm going to blindfold you next.” Elijah says as undoes his tie and wraps it around Damon's eyes. “Can you see anything?” the older vampire asks to which Damon just nods. “Now just relax, and take in Ethan's scent from his shirt. Make it a part of you, feel him beside you. Concentrate on your love for him and the link that connects you to him. Think of nothing but Ethan...”  
A few minutes pass where nothing happens; just as Damon starts feeling frustrated something snaps into place and he can feel him again. He's in a lot of pain, they have beaten him badly and he's having trouble breathing. Ethan is dying. “Fuck, I feel him....he's not doing good at all. Who ever took him has beat him to the point where he dying. I hear him crying for me. Help me please Elijah, what do I do? How do I find him?” Damon pleads  
“Just concentrate more on him Damon, you can find him. You have just got to see it, it's like scrying, you just follow the link to him.”  
“I don't know how, he's going to die and it will be my fault.”  
Katherine slaps him across the face, getting his attention, “Get a grip damn it, and just do it already. You are Damon Salvatore if anyone can do this, it's you. Don't do this for yourself, do it for Ethan because he needs you, now.”  
A sense of calm passes over him, Damon feels as though he's floating. Then out of the blue he feels drawn as though he's following a song leading him to his heart, to his Ethan. “I'm coming baby, you'll be safe soon. These bastards are gonna pay for what they've done.” Damon sends along the connection. He feels Ethan acknowledge his message, and he follows the music. His minds eye crosses downtown to the west, heading out of the city. Finally after what seems like an eternity Damon finally reaches his destination. Ethan is located in an old clinic, just on the edge of where Madison turns to corn fields. Damon's eyes snap open as he pulls the tie off, “I've found him, lets go....we're taking my truck....we'll need the room.” He says as he heads out the door with the others closely in tow.

Adrian pushes Eli to his knees, “Service my cock!” he demands Eli looks up at the bigger man with a pleading look in his eyes.  
“No, please don't make me do this.” he whimpers. The brute backhands him hard.  
“Shut the fuck up bitch and suck my fucking cock. And if you bite it I'll fucking kill you and skull fuck your corpse anyway. So you better do it right.” he growls  
“Yes sir” the boy acquiesces. Reaching up he pops open Adrian's pants, his engorged member falls out slapping Eli on the lips. Wrapping his hand around the shaft he encases his lips over the tip and the thug lets out a loud moan. His hand finds Eli's hair, he grabs a hand full thrusting into the the other's mouth, causing the him to choke on the sheer size. Ethan cries out for his friend, wishing he could do something or trade places with him, to spare the older boy this degradation. Adrian's assault on Eli's mouth and throat is ferocious, slamming hard into him relentlessly over and over. The young man chokes and gags repeatedly as he attempts to accommodate his rapist's girth. Eli's discomfort seems to turn the brute on, “That's right faggot, choke on that big cock. Get it nice and wet. Come on bitch....yeah that's right take it all.” Adrian spouts in between moans of pleasure. Just as Eli looks to Ethan as though he is going to pass out from lack of oxygen the larger man pulls out of the boy's mouth.  
Standing the smaller man up he turns him around and pushes him over the edge of a table, he strips himself of his clothes then tugs Eli's pants off him. “Spread those cheeks and show me that sweet hole bitch.” Adrian commands. Doing as he's told Eli reaches behind himself pulling apart his ass cheeks, tears flow freely down his face. Ethan apologizes repeatedly,  
“I'm so sorry Eli. This is all my fault, I should never have asked you to walk me to my car. I'm sorry....so, so sorry.” Eli shakes his head as though to say it's not his fault, when his face contorts to one of total agony. He screams bloody murder as Adrian slams into his ass, completely dry, tearing him, causing the boy to bleed. Eli's cries of pain just seem to egg his assaulter on. The man grabs his hips, slamming into him harder and harder, moving at a pace that doesn't seem possible. The ruthless invasion into Eli is starting to leave a puddle of blood at his feet, the young man's eyes roll into the back of his head seeming to Ethan that he's losing all sense of what's happening to him. After what seems an eternity, and multiple torturous positions, Adrian growls animalisticly announcing his release into Eli's battered ass. Panting heavily he pulls out of the boy, and goes about getting dressed completely ignoring his whimpering victim, who has fallen to the floor and is trying to grab his pants. “How'd you like the show Ethan? Did it turn you on as much as it turned me on? He chuckles harshly.  
“Fuck you asshole. One day I will see you dead.” Ethan screams out in defiance.  
The degenerate shakes his head, and scoffs at him. He pulls a lever and the chains holding Ethan upright suddenly fall, causing the teen to collapse to the floor himself. Just when Ethan thinks the ordeal is finally over for now, Adrian kicks him in the groin. The man laughs hysterically, continuing his abuse of the boy. Ethan feels as though he's going to pass out when his assailant walks away, he's having a tough time breathing and thinks he may have a broken rib or two. He wails in utter loss and sorrow, sorrow for himself and sorrow for Eli. Unexpectedly, he is somehow feeling Damon with him....he has been searching for him and is now on his way. “Don't worry baby, I'm on my way.” he hears Damon say in his head.  
“You need to hurry Damon, I'm not sure how much longer I can hang on. Please just get here.” Ethan pleads. Eli has crawled over to him by this point. He feels the older boy take his hand as he finally passes out from the pain.

The three vampires arrive at the darkened building, it appears to be completely abandoned. Most of the windows are broken out and the main door hangs loosely off it's hinges. They enter the structure cautiously, listening intently for any sound that would give away the location of the guard that is surely lying in wait for them. Quickly enough they pick up a heart beating, fairly close by. Elijah motions to them and disappears. “Damn he's fast.”, Damon thinks to himself. Moments later Katherine and Damon hear a muffled gasp and a body slumping to the floor. Elijah appears almost immediately, “Shall we proceed?” he quips. The main floor proved to be empty as well as the second. Damon starts to panic when Elijah calls for them to join him. They appear at his side momentarily to find him standing before a door, that opens up to a staircase leading downwards. The three descend as only vampires can, in only an instant. Opening the door at the end of a short hallway an alarm sounds alerting their adversaries to their presence. Armed men and women pour into the long hallway, their weapons aimed directly at the vampires.  
“I've been itching for a good fight lately.” Katherine exclaims smiling broadly, her fangs fully extended, her true vampiric face showing for all to see, she boldly advances on the first man, ripping his throat out. The two men follow suit taking out their opponents with little resistance. Gun fire blasts all around them, occasionally hitting them but they continue advancing paying no mind to the bullets pelting them. Killing one man after another, till all that remained was a trail of bleeding corpses. There was one door in the hall that remained closed throughout, Elijah made short work of it, ripping it off it's hinges. Damon rushes in to find Ethan crumpled on the floor, covered head to toe in bruises and bleeding from several places. A naked blonde laying next to Ethan tries to crawl away, fear oozing from him into the air. Katherine easily catches him, “Relax, we're here to help.” she says taking his chin in her hand, staring him in the eyes, easily taking control of his mind, “You will remain calm and do as we tell you, when we tell you.”  
“How is Ethan?” Elijah and Katherine ask simultaneously.  
“He quit breathing shortly after the gun fire started.” Eli responds.  
“No, no, no...” Damon cries out, “Don't give up Ethan, please stay with me.” Damon bites into his wrist holding over the teens open mouth, blood pours over his lips and down his throat. Minutes pass by and nothing happens, the four stand watching. Eli looks confused, Elijah responds, “We are vampires and our blood has healing properties, your friend should heal if we did not get here to late.”  
As if on cue Ethan gasps, and starts breathing. Damon holds the teen to him, protectively. “Ethan, baby...I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner, we got here as fast as we could.” the boy smiles at his lover, his face showing signs of his strength returning.  
“You have nothing to be sorry for Damon, you figured out where we were and you came and saved us. That's all that matters. I love you Damon Salvatore.”  
“I love you too, Ethan Gilbert. Let's get out of here and go home.” Damon says standing and extending his hand to his boyfriend.

They all turn toward the door to head back out the way they came in... ****BOOM**** Ethan falls backwards into Damon's arms, a bullet hole square in the middle of his forehead. He stands there in absolute shock, his lovers blood and brain matter all over his face. “ETHAN...NOOOOOOOOOOO” the vampire wails.  
Seconds later Katherine has the gunman in her grasp and she is furiously ripping his throat out. She growls in rage as she butchers him, tearing him limb from limb. When she is finished, what remains barely looks as though it belonged to once living man.  
As she returns to the group Katherine sees that Ethan has already started changing. The bullet hole in his head has all but disappeared, his skin tone looks more even, his hair is glossier and slightly wavy. He still looks like the young man he has always been, just better. Almost as if he were a living photo that had been airbrushed to perfection. His eyes flicker open, looking directly at Damon, “Baby? What happened? Why am I laying on the floor? Why do I feel so thirsty?” He inquires.  
Damon sighs, “You were shot Ethan. You died, but because you drank my blood to heal you from what they had done before....you didn't stay dead.”  
“I don't understand, what do you mean I didn't stay dead?” the newborn asks.  
“Ethan, you died from a gun shot to the head, your boyfriend's blood brought you back...you are now a vampire.” Elijah explains.  
“I am so sorry Ethan, I never wanted this for you. This curse...the, the...need to feed on blood and all of the bullshit that comes with it. If I could change all of this I would....”  
“Shhhh, stop.” Ethan interrupts, “Damon, my love...my heart. I know you didn't want this for me, but honestly I have been wanting you to change me ever since I found out the truth about you. I want to be with you always. I just didn't know how to approach the subject with you. I knew you'd never intentionally turn me, so in a way this has worked out for the best. Now we can be together forever and you never have to worry about hurting me when we make love. In my mind that's a pretty damn good thing. So can we go home now?”  
“Of course we can. Come on...”  
The four vampires and one human make their way out and head back to the condo, little did they know, they weren't alone. Two men watched them and all of the carnage from a video screen. A series of cameras all over the complex showed Tepes and Adrian everything that had occurred after they left the abandoned clinic. Tepes stood smiling like the Cheshire Cat. “Sir, we lost 20 new recruits tonight, what could possibly be making you smile like that?” Adrian inquires of his boss.  
“I'm smiling Adrian, because the fools are playing right into my hands. They did everything just the way I had hoped they would. When we are ready...they won't even see us coming and we will obliterate the whole lot of them.


	9. New Kid on the Block

Chapter 9 

“Alright have it your way.” Tepes smiles, “Adrian make him scream.”  
Without further word Adrian pushes a couple of buttons on the prod and jabs Ethan in the ribs with it. Holding it to him, eliciting a scream from the boy like his skin was on fire. Upon pulling back the man growls, “Had enough?”   
Adrian pushes Eli to his knees, “Service my cock!” he demands Eli looks up at the bigger man with a pleading look in his eyes.  
“No, please don't make me do this.” he whimpers. The brute backhands him hard.   
“Shut the fuck up bitch and suck my fucking cock.   
Ethan apologizes repeatedly,   
“I'm so sorry Eli. This is all my fault, I should never have asked you to walk me to my car. I'm sorry....so, so sorry.” Eli shakes his head as though to say it's not his fault, when his face contorts to one of total agony. He screams bloody murder as Adrian slams into his ass, completely dry, tearing him, causing the boy to bleed.  
“How'd you like the show Ethan? Did it turn you on as much as it turned me on? He chuckles harshly.  
“Fuck you asshole. One day I will see you dead.” Ethan screams out in defiance.  
“I've been itching for a good fight lately.” Katherine exclaims smiling broadly, her fangs fully extended, her true vampiric face showing for all to see, she boldly advances on the first man, ripping his throat out. The two men follow suit taking out their opponents with little resistance. Gun fire blasts all around them, occasionally hitting them but they continue advancing paying no mind to the bullets pelting them. Killing one man after another, till all that remained was a trail of bleeding corpses.   
BOOM   
Ethan falls backwards into Damon's arms, a bullet hole square in the middle of his forehead. He stands there in absolute shock, his lovers blood and brain matter all over his face. “ETHAN...NOOOOOOOOOOO” the vampire wails.   
“Ethan, you died from a gun shot to the head, your boyfriend's blood brought you back...you are now a vampire.” Elijah explains.  
Now we can be together forever and you never have to worry about hurting me when we make love. In my mind that's a pretty damn good thing. So can we go home now?”  
“Of course we can. Come on...”

 

The five turn to leave, heading back the way they came in. Ascending the stairs to the ground level, they turn a corner coming face to face with a guard holding an automatic machine gun in their faces. “Don't fucking move an inch or I will fill you full of bullets. And don't think of using any vamp tricks on me, I'm warded to keep you from taking over my mind.”   
Without hesitation, Elijah appears behind the man knocking the rifle out of his hands and knocking him simultaneously. Holding the man aloft, “Ethan, this one is yours...drink your fill. If you don't complete the transformation soon you will die all over again and there will not be a thing any of us could do to revive you.”  
“Elijah, I have blood bags at home, he doesn't need to drink from the vein.”  
“To the contrary Damon, his body and mind have been through so much trauma that in order for him to heal properly and make the whole process less of a shock he needs this. If you think about it, you will agree. Ethan needs warm blood from the vein.”, the elder stated  
Shaking his head in agreement, “Of course you're right, I'm sorry to have second guessed you Elijah.” Damon replied, “Ethan, baby he's right. You need this.”  
“Damon...I'm not sure I can do this. I can't kill.”  
“You don't need to kill him, you can pull back before he dies. You just need to drink from him or you won't finish the change properly. You'll be weaker, more vulnerable to attack.”Looking not at all convinced, Ethan approaches the elder vampire and the unconscious man. “Hold on a second baby...Katherine, take Eli up the car...if would would....please.”  
“Since you said please and haven't tried to kill me recently, I will. But remember this Damon...I'm not as much of a bitch as you think I am.” she responds. He looks as though he might retort with something more acidic, but instead...”Thank you, Eli doesn't need to witness this...he's already been through enough.” Katherine smiles then leads the older boy away.  
“Now before we proceed, Elijah do you think this scumbag is safe for Ethan to feed from? The slightest bit of Vervain would reverse the change and kill him.”  
Elijah leans into the guard, inhaling deeply; taking in the mans scent. “He is clear, there is no Vervain in his blood.” he announces.  
“Go ahead Ethan...give into the hunger, feed...you need the fresh blood.”  
A look of total fear and uncertainty crosses the younger man's face. “Damon, can you help me? I don't know what I'm doing...How do I...make my fangs...you know, show up?”  
Damon smiles, “Elijah...may I?”  
“Of course!” he states shifting the man to Damon.  
Damon extends a single finger nail, and slices a fine line along the man's carotid artery. Blood pools to the surface, “Come here babe.” Damon says extending his hand to his lover. The teen steps over to them hesitantly. “It's all right my love, I promise it will be just fine. I'm not going anywhere. I will be here with you the whole time.”   
The newborn takes the final step to them, he looks to Damon for instructions. “Now breathe in deep...smell his blood and let your hunger do the work for you.” Ethan does as he is instructed, inhaling the scent emanating from the man. It was intoxicating, salty and sweet, bitter and metallic...Ethan could feel the shift happening. Suddenly he felt as though he hadn't ate in weeks, his mouth watered and his stomach growled loudly.   
“Oh my god Damon...the smell, it's...it's incredible. So powerful, so exhilarating. He smells amazing.”  
Damon smiles widely, “If you think he smells good, just wait til you get a taste.” Ethan looks at his lover, his vampiric face making his excitement evident and plain to anyone.   
“Now baby, just let your instincts take over and just feed. It's that simple.”  
Not needing any more encouragement Ethan leans into the two men, tilting his head to the side, opening his mouth. His fangs, fully extended and looking sharp as razors, sink into the mans neck. He drinks hard and deep, swallowing as quickly as the blood fills his mouth. The taste was intoxicating, arousing even. Ethan felt alive in ways he never even imagined, everything was magnified, his senses were on fire. Touch, taste, smell, sound and vision all were amplified, he could hear the beating of the man's heart, feel the heat of his skin, the smell of his blood. He basked in the overwhelming ecstasy of it, if this is what being a vampire is like, then he was going to love every second of it. The newborn took to his first feeding like an alcoholic to the bottle, he drew harder and harder; drinking faster and faster not caring about anything but the blood. The blood flowing over his tongue and affecting the boy as only one other thing on the planet, Damon. Then he heard him....Damon was talking to him, but he couldn't quite understand what he was hearing.  
“Ethan....Ethan, can you hear me.” he says seeing no sense in his lovers eyes. “Baby you have got to stop, you're killing him. I know that isn't what you want, I know you don't want to kill him.” but his pleading was falling on deaf ears. Ethan was so caught up in the hunger, that he was losing control, he couldn't stop himself.   
“Elijah, please help me. If he doesn't stop and he drains him dry, Ethan will never forgive himself.” Damon begs. Elijah nods and moves to them, taking the man out of the teens grasp, disappearing around a corner with him. His meal interrupted, Ethan responds as an animal would. His eyes wild and anger apparent on his undead face. He hisses and chomps his fangs at Damon, not recognizing him. The look of madness in his eyes is disturbing to his lover, but not one he is unfamiliar with. Damon's brother Stefan had, had that look on his face many times over the last 150 years, it was the “Ripper Look” as he had often referred to it. The look a vampire gets when he or she loses control to the thirst for blood, when the only thing that is important is the next meal. An uncontrollable urge to feed from the living, to suck them dry, without any regard to consequences. Damon knew he had to get through to his lover, but how. It took weeks to get through to Stefan, and only after keeping him weakened on Vervain and making him face what he'd done. Ethan couldn't handle that, his body wasn't strong enough to withstand eve the smallest amount of the plant, he'd die before Damon could bring him back. Unless....  
Suddenly Damon charges the boy, tackling him, knocking him over backwards. They land hard with the older man lying on top of the younger, he kisses him hard. At first Ethan struggles, trying to push his boyfriend away. After what seemed like an eternity to Damon, he finally responds, kissing him back and wrapping his arms tightly around him. Ethan pushed his tongue against Damon's lips, requesting entrance, his lover acquiesces. They fight for dominance, tongues wrestling, hands grasping and bodies grinding together. Ethan can smell his lovers arousal as well as feel it. He gyrates his hips, feeling his erection pressing into Damon's, just as they start to feel really heated they hear, “Excuse me for interrupting an obviously private moment, but I think it would be best if we departed before reinforcements arrive.”  
Ethan blushes his obvious embarrassment, Damon just grins wickedly. “Yeah, we should take this back to the Condo.” he responds, “Ethan, are you ready to head home?”  
“Home has never sounded so good. If I never have to see this place again it will be to soon.” the newborn replies.   
“After you Elijah.” Damon states gesturing to the man. They follow him to the car, where they all jump in and head back to the condo. Eli was wrapped up in Katherine's coat, curled up in the back seat, sleeping. His injuries were healed and if it wasn't so recent in his memory, Ethan would have have thought that the rape had never happened. Eli looked so at peace, none of the pain from his ordeal was evident, at this Ethan turned to Katherine looking very much confused. Noticing his bewilderment, she smiles, “I took the liberty of healing him, then compelling him to forget and then sleep. I know a little bit about what kind trauma follows this kind of violence, and thought it best for him if he doesn't remember. I wouldn't wish that kind of torture on my worst enemy.”   
“Thank you...Katherine is it?” he responds. “I appreciate you and your friend coming to our rescue.”  
“It's not a problem, I have been itching for a good fight for a while now anyway. Damon's not as much fun as he used to be, and won't let me wreck nerves like we did in the good old days.” she smirks.  
Damon scoffs, “The good old days...I don't recall much good about them Katherine.”  
“See what I mean.” she exclaims indignantly, but smiles and winks at the boy.  
Ethan laughs, “I'm not sure I want to know what kind of nerve wrecking you two did, back in the possibly 'GOOD OLD DAYS', but I am quite happy with how he behaves these days. As a matter of fact I'm down right enthusiastic about it.” he says leaning over to kiss his lover.  
“See Kitty Kat, it's a good thing to behave once in a while.” Damon affirms as Ethan pulls him into a very deep and hungry kiss. Katherine turns back toward the front of the car, wrinkling her nose is distaste, “Get a room you two.” she expounds in mock disgust.   
Pulling apart from his lover briefly, Damon grins, “That's exactly what we have planned for the rest of the evening. Continuing this in our room, the hot tub, the sofa and maybe the kitchen table if we feel a little adventurous.” moaning softly as Ethan nibbles his neck. “Elijah, would you mind just dropping us off and I can get the car from Katherine's tomorrow?”   
Elijah chuckles and Katherine rolls her eyes, “That would not be a problem at all. We'll see to Ethan's friend as well, so you two enjoy yourselves and Katherine and I will come over tomorrow to discuss our hunter problem with you both.”  
“Thank you, and as always Elijah your help is very much appreciated.”  
“The pleasure is mine Damon. Katarina and I are happy to help in any way we can. I believe we have arrived, so until tomorrow, I bid you both a very good night.” Elijah says pulling up in front of the highrise housing Damon's condo. The two step out as Katherine clears her throat, “Thank you for your help as well Katherine.” Damon murmurs as he wraps his arm his man.  
Ethan stops, turning around he steps back to the car, leaning into Katherine's open window, “I personally want to thank you both again, neither of you knew either Eli or me, and you both risked your safety for us, I can't even tell you how much that means to me. So again...thank you.” he says kissing Katherine on the cheek and backing away to rejoin Damon. They pull away and Ethan turns to Damon, smiling ear to ear. “Come on sexy, I have a feeling that with all these new vampire senses of mine, coupled with my new found strength and agility we are gonna have one hell of a night ahead of us.”  
“I can't wait, and welcome home baby.” Damon says kissing his newborn lover as they head into the building wrapped in the other's embrace.

Elijah and Katherine walk into her apartment, she looks uneasily to her former lover, “Do you see now why I asked you to come here?”  
“Yes, indeed I do my sweet. The problem here is worse than I expected.” the Original states.  
“I don't even want to think of the rage Damon will go into when he remembers everything.”  
“Damon's revenge upon you, I'm afraid, is the least of our worries. There is a much more hazardous opponent that we will face soon enough. Someone, that if I'm correct, that even with my apparent strengths, we cannot hope to defeat.”   
“Who? The Hunters? Elijah, we slaughtered them tonight. I can't imagine how they can possibly pose a real threat to us, even without you.” Katherine figures  
'That is where you'd be fatally wrong. They were merely unprepared to face three of us, much less three of us older than a century. There aren't normally many vampires in this part of the country that are older than a few decades. I fear next time, they will be better prepared to handle all four of us, myself included.”  
“I'll admit that perhaps they might be able to hurt or kill one or more of us, but Elijah you're a member of the Original Family, you can't be killed.  
“That is were you are sadly mistaken Katarina.” Elijah asseverates, “I can be killed, difficult though it may be, but I am not invulnerable. I am certain that they could without a doubt incapacitate me if I am not careful.”  
“But how is it, that they could have that ability? Klaus is the only one to have those magical daggers the last I knew.”   
“Yes, my brother is indeed in possession of them, but unfortunately they are not the only things that can hurt us. Our father Mikael saw to that.”  
Katherine shudders at the mere mention of Elijah's maniacal father. “So what are we going to do then?” she asks  
“We are going to have to ask for aid from one who is much more familiar with shall we say 'wicked ways' than I am.”  
“Elijah...you can't possibly mean to...” Katherine exclaims  
“Yes, I'm going to bring my brother here. We require Niklaus if we are to come out of this alive.” 

Damon and Ethan barely get in the door when Ethan shoves his boyfriend against the wall, crashing their lips together. His tongue presses hard, requesting entrance into Damon's hungry mouth, his hands explore grasping at the now erect member pressing against his thigh. Feeling his lover's arousal, and smelling it for the first time intoxicates him. His lips slide down to Damon's jaw and to his neck, kissing and sucking; eliciting a loud moan from his partner. With speed only a vampire could accomplish, the two fly into the inner room, running into walls and knocking furniture over, making a complete mess as they go. Their clothes don't last much longer than it takes to get to the living room, as they literally rip them off each other. Collapsing to the floor, in the middle of the living room, Damon grinds into Ethan, kissing him passionately and holding the boys hands above his head. He slides his lips over his lovers skin, leaving trails of kisses and rapidly healing hickeys. His tongue swirls over Ethan's nipples, sucking and nipping teasingly; eliciting moans of approval from the boy. His hands slide downward caressing gently, sending shivers up Ethan's spine. His senses are awash with new sensations, everything is so much more powerful, so much more heightened.   
“If this is how it's felt for Damon every time we had sex, I'm surprised we ever left the house, much less ever left the bedroom.” Ethan thinks to himself. Damon has reached the teens groin by this point and is sliding his tongue along the underside of his shaft, he cries out in total bliss. He grabs Damon by the hair, urging him to take him into his mouth; Damon complies. The older vampire wraps his lips tightly around the head, probing the slit and tasting the precum oozing onto his pallet.   
Damon has never been with another male vampire before and the taste of his boyfriends ecstasy is overwhelming. He wraps his hand tightly around the base of Ethan's cock, twisting and stroking along with his lips, sliding them up and down; slowly at first, then faster and faster, until he feels the teens body tensing and his penis becomes harder still, almost pulsing in his mouth. “Oh fuck Damon...baby, that is...ah ah, oh...I'm gonna cum baby....I'm gonna...AAAAAAHHHHHH FUUUUUUUUCCCKKK.” Ethan explodes in Damon's mouth. The intensity of his orgasm is so powerful that his eyes roll into the back of his head, the room spins and his skin feels as though it is tingling with electricity. He has never experienced anything that felt like that before. He has never cum so hard, or felt such pleasure.   
Damon looks up into Ethan's eyes, smiling; wiping the remnants of his lovers orgasm from his lips. He climbs up the boy kissing him hard, grasping his thigh with one hand and tangling his fingers in the boys hair with the other. They grind together, kissing, biting, teasing each other until Ethan can't take it anymore.  
“Fuck me Damon!” he demands, his voice husky and full of desire. “I need you inside me now, please baby. Don't make me beg you.” he pleads  
Damon growls in lust, spitting in his hand and lubricating his cock. “Get ready for the ride of your life lover, because you thought it felt good before...you have no idea what it feels like now.”  
“I can't wait”, Ethan declares and he didn't have to. Damon thrusts his throbbing cock into the boys waiting hole. No longer holding back out off fear of hurting him, their bodies slam together in wanton lust and passion. Not making love but fucking; fucking with such ferocity that it could only be described as animalistic. Their needs and desires truly becoming one, their vampiric faces showing, fangs extended, claws digging in to flesh. They scream out passionately...”Fuck me hard Damon...Faster baby!”  
“God I love the feel of your ass, you're so tight....so wet....I'm so close.  
“Me to, oh god Damon...fuck me baby, fuck me, YES!!!!”  
“Bite me Ethan, feed from me.” Damon demands.  
Ethan looks confused, “Trust me on this babe, you're gonna love it.”  
Right as the two reach climax, first Ethan, then Damon sink their fangs into the other's neck. The taste of blood full of vampiric pheromones, coupled with orgasm sends overloading shocks of hormonal bliss through out their bodies, and they collapse into a satiated pile of naked and cum covered flesh. The world goes black and Ethan passes out, the pleasure was too much for him. He awakes sometime later encased in blankets, in front of the fire place, wrapped in Damon's arms. His lover lays staring at him, smiling. His love written all over his face.   
“I love you so much Ethan Gilbert, I don't even have words to articulate how you make me feel.”   
“I love you too Damon, but what happened. I don't remember how I got here, in front of the fireplace and wrapped up in blankets. The last thing I remember was you were inside me, we came...while drinking from each other...then we're here...nothing else in between. What happened baby?” he asks  
Damon grins cheekily, “Well I think I overloaded your senses. When you came while feeding from me, it must have just been to much for your body to handle and the only thing it could do at that point was shut down, so you passed out. And I carried you over here, lit a fire and wrapped us both up in blankets and waited for you to wake up.”   
“How long was I out?”  
“20 minutes or so I think.”  
“Holy shit baby, I can't believe I passed out. That's crazy!” Ethan declares, “Is that going to happen every time?”   
“No!” Damon smiles kissing the boy gently. “I think it happened because it was so soon after you transitioned, and you haven't gotten to your full strength yet. Once you feed a few more times you won't have to worry about that happening anymore.”  
“Speaking of which...I'm famished.”  
“Here, drink this...it should sate your hunger for a while.” Damon says as he reaches behind him, grabbing a large glass filled with blood and handing it to his lover. Ethan wastes no time, and drinks it down in one long continuous and fluid motion.   
“Wow, I guess you were hungry. Feel better?”  
Feeling refreshed, “Yeah I do actually. I was a little tired before, but now I feel like I could run a marathon.” Ethan reaches over and caresses his man suggestively, leaning in to kiss him. “Feel up to round two?”  
“Well I think I may be able to be persuaded, if you ask politely.” he teases   
“Oh, you need persuading do you? Well then maybe I should get to that right away.” he replies as he slides down Damon's body to start his persuasion.


	10. Along Came the Spider

Chapter 10

Previously on The Vampire Diaries:

 

“Ethan, this one is yours...drink your fill. If you don't complete the transformation soon you will die all over again and there will not be a thing any of us could do to revive you.”  
“Elijah, I have blood bags at home, he doesn't need to drink from the vein.”  
“To the contrary Damon, his body and mind have been through so much trauma that in order for him to heal properly and make the whole process less of a shock he needs this. If you think about it, you will agree. Ethan needs warm blood from the vein.”,  
“Go ahead Ethan...give into the hunger, feed...you need the fresh blood.”  
A look of total fear and uncertainty crosses the younger man's face. “Damon, can you help me? I don't know what I'm doing...How do I...make my fangs...you know, show up?”  
Damon smiles.  
Ethan leans into the two men, tilting his head to the side, opening his mouth. His fangs, fully extended and looking sharp as razors, sink into the mans neck. He drinks hard and deep, swallowing as quickly as the blood fills his mouth. The taste was intoxicating, arousing even. Ethan felt alive in ways he never even imagined, everything was magnified, his senses were on fire. Touch, taste, smell, sound and vision all were amplified, he could hear the beating of the man's heart, feel the heat of his skin, the smell of his blood. He basked in the overwhelming ecstasy of it, if this is what being a vampire is like, then he was going to love every second of it.  
The look of madness in his eyes is disturbing to his lover, but not one he is unfamiliar with. Damon's brother Stefan had, had that look on his face many times over the last 150 years, it was the “Ripper Look” as he had often referred to it.  
Suddenly Damon charges the boy, tackling him, knocking him over backwards. They land hard with the older man lying on top of the younger, he kisses him hard. At first Ethan struggles, trying to push his boyfriend away. After what seemed like an eternity to Damon, he finally responds, kissing him back and wrapping his arms tightly around him. Ethan pushed his tongue against Damon's lips, requesting entrance, his lover acquiesces. They fight for dominance, tongues wrestling, hands grasping and bodies grinding together. Ethan can smell his lovers arousal as well as feel it. He gyrates his hips, feeling his erection pressing into Damon's, just as they start to feel really heated they hear, “Excuse me for interrupting an obviously private moment, but I think it would be best if we departed before reinforcements arrive.”

Two days later the four vampires have gathered at the condo to discuss the situation, and form a plan of action. Damon and Ethan have barely came up for air the last couple days and have finally agreed to meet with Elijah and Katherine. Katherine's agitation is plain for all to see, as though it's written all over her face.  
“Oh god Damon,” she exclaims, “you really need to hire a maid. This place reeks of sweat and determination. I'm afraid to touch anything from fear of getting your love juices on me.”  
Ethan looks down in embarrassment, his face turning red, Damon just scowls.   
“What's wrong Kitty Kat, has your plumbing dried up and gotten so clogged over the centuries that you have forgotten the smell of man seed? It's not as though you can get pregnant or anything.”  
“Go to hell Damon, you disgust me.”  
“Yeah...I don't think so...I've been there once and I didn't care for the weather this time of year. You however, can feel free to go fuck yourself at any time. I imagine you've gotten pretty good at that by now.” he replies smiling to himself.  
Elijah sighs loudly but it's Ethan who pipes up, “Come on now Damon, can't you two put aside whatever animosity you have for each other long enough to at least help put some sort of plan in motion and figure out what the hell is going on...” Ethan expounds, “Please! For me...”  
Damon looks sheepish.  
“For you, I would do anything. I'm sorry babe.” he replies, “I call truce Katherine if you agree.”  
“Alright, agreed. For you Ethan, and for you as well Elijah...I...apologize. I will try to keep my thoughts to myself, until this is all over.”, Katherine resigns  
“Fair enough, thank you both.” Elijah interjects  
Ethan, smiles and looks to his boyfriend who meets his gaze, “I love you, Ethan.”   
“I love you too, Damon. Now back to the task at hand...”   
Ethan describes the series of events leading up to and involving his kidnapping, torture and the subsequent brutal rape of his friend Eli. The last part was the toughest. He did his poor best to recall everything he had seen, heard and felt the entire time he was held captive. Wishing he had, had his vampiric senses then, this would have been so much more informative if that had been the case. The others understand and don't hold it against him...he was after all, only human at the time.   
His guilt over what had happened to Eli, was not something Damon or any one else could dispel for him however. He blames himself for what had happened to his friend. If only he hadn't asked Eli to walk him to his car, none of this would have happened to the boy. At least that's what he tells himself, though he doesn't know that for sure. They had obviously been following him for sometime, to gather whatever intel they had needed. His captors could have just as easily taken Eli, whether or not he had been with Ethan. He just didn't know. That didn't stop his guilt however, and it was crushing.   
After listening to Ethan's tale and asking several seemingly unimportant questions, Elijah stands, running his hands through his immaculately coiffed hair. “It is unfortunately as I feared. The persons responsible for what happened to you are not your average run of the mill hunters. They are part of an...organization, if you will, that my siblings and I thought we had destroyed almost 500 years ago. They are a part of the Order of Dracul.” he regales  
“The Order of what?” Damon asks  
“The Order of Dracul. It means Dragon.”  
“As in...Dracula?” Kathrine inquires, “Elijah, surely you have got to be kidding us. Dracula is a work of fiction, the drabble of a drunken Irishman.”  
“Alas Katarina, no. I'm sorry to inform you the man known as Dracula was in fact quite real. Though the truth of his story is nothing like what Bram Stoker had written.”  
Ethan sits back taking in all he has heard, trying to digest the information Elijah has presented them with. He pinches the bridge of his nose in obvious stress. Damon takes his free hand reassuring him that he is not alone in this.  
He sighs loudly looking at his younger boyfriend's distress, “Alright, so Dracula was real, what does this have to with us...especially Ethan?” Damon demands.  
“That is a question better suited for my brother, Niklaus.” the elder states, “Just...about....NOW!”   
The front door buzzes, startling all three of the others, Elijah turns and goes to open the door for his brother.  
“Oh great, this just keeps getting better and better by the minute.” Katherine mumbles. Damon turns to ask what she meant, but at that time Elijah returns with perhaps the most striking vampire Damon has ever seen. He exudes power and strength like, a fire breathing Dragon, back winging and preparing to strike. There was no doubt in Damon's mind, that the man who just entered his living room...was a predator. A very volatile and dangerous predator. Damon wasn't sure if this was going to be a good thing or not.  
“Niklaus, I would like to introduce you to our hosts, Damon Salvatore and Ethan Gilbert. You are of course acquainted with...”  
“Katherine Pierce...it has indeed been a...very long time since last we met. I had been hoping you'd be here. It is a very pleasant surprise that you are, Elijah my dear brother I am quite pleased.” the proclaims.   
Katherine stands frozen, as if she is absolutely terrified. After what seems an eternity she finally speaks. “Hello Klaus, it has been a long time.” she says quietly, almost a whisper. “As much as it pains you...the reason Elijah called you here has nothing to do with your hatred for and vendetta against me. In fact we need your help.”  
Klaus laughs boisterously at her response. “My help....of course.”, the elder flies across the room grabbing her by the throat with one hand, his other pulled back ready to strike a killing blow.   
Elijah grabs his free hand, “Brother, please...remain calm and listen to what we have to tell you. You don't want to do this, we need every person we can get.”, he asserts.  
“You try my patience Elijah. What could possibly be happening in this dreary burg that would convince me to let her live?”  
“The Order of Dracul has returned Niklaus, the Nephilim have already declared war in this city.”  
Ethan leans over to Damon, as he looks on, “This may not be the right time to ask this question my love, but does anyone like her?”

Eli wakes from a restless sleep and nightmares. Katherine's compulsion hadn't worked, at least not for long. Last night it had all come back to him. After taking a scorching shower and scrubbing his flesh raw in an attempt to feel less disgusting, he had crawled into bed. Reliving the events over and over in his head, he cried for hours until exhaustion took over and he passed out.   
Sitting up in bed, he looks around, it's late afternoon and his room is a wreck. Everything is torn apart like a tornado had come through. Even his bed is no longer standing.   
“What the hell happened?”, he thinks out loud. The young man panics, he is absolutely terrified. The only thing he can think of is he must get to Ethan...Ethan will help him...together they will find the answers to what's going on. He must make sure Ethan is okay. Tears stream down his face as he throws some clothes on and heads out his door.   
“Where was it that Ethan said he lived?” Eli stammers to himself, “That's right, he was moving in with his boyfriend...top floor of that high rise I think...Was it the new one across the Capitol Square? Yes, that's it...that's the one.”  
Looking around cautiously, the young man runs to his car parked on the street out front and jumps in. He starts the car quickly and pulls out, speeding down the street toward Ethan and safety. Fifteen minutes later he pulls up outside of a very tall building facing the southern side of Wisconsin's State Capitol.   
“I hope this is the right building.” he thinks as he heads toward the door. Upon entering the lobby Eli immediately locates the mailboxes and finds the one labeled GILBERT/SALVATORE. “Oh wow, they have the entire top floor. Damon must have a hell of a lot more money than I thought. Of course it would have to be Ethan, that lands a guy like that. Gorgeous as hell and lucky to boot.” the young man chuckles to himself, forcing his heart rate to slow down. He is almost there, safety is just an elevator ride away. Walking into the elevator, Eli pushes the button and is on his way to the 14th floor. Soon enough he's there, standing at the door, feeling safer by the minute. Ethan answers, and Eli rushes in, pulling the younger man into a tight hug, tears streaming down his face.  
“Eli, what's wrong? I didn't know you were coming over. Are you okay?”, Ethan asks alarmed, “Come on in...tell me what's going on.” the older man can't get a word out, as he is sobbing uncontrollably.  
“Baby, who's ever at the door, tell em to come back later...we have way to much going on to deal with anything else right now.” Damon hollers from the living room.   
“Damon, I can't...It's Eli...somethings wrong.”  
“What do you mean?” Damon inquires as he turns the corner to the entry way and finds the two boys walking toward him. Ethan has his arm around Eli and the later looks like hell.  
“Holy shit, come on in Eli....just have a seat over here.”he says leading the human boy into his living room and toward a couch. Katherine raises her eyebrows and looks to Elijah.   
“Ethan? Damon? Whats up? Why is he here?”, she asks confused.  
“That's what I'm trying to find out.”, Ethan states.  
Eli finally calms himself enough that he can think straight, he looks around to the people standing around him. All of the people who saved him and Ethan are here, but he doesn't feel quite better. Then, he sees a new person just to his left. He is possibly the most gorgeous man that he has ever seen...Tall and slender yet strong, he has the most chiseled face with high cheekbones and a strong chin...supple pink lips and the most captivating blue-green eyes imaginable. He is perfection...he is beauty...he is safety. Finally he notices Ethan crouched in front of him...a concerned look in his eyes.  
Eli sighs loudly, “I remember it all Ethan...the kidnapping...the torture...” fighting back a sob, “the rape...I'm so scared and I feel so dirty...I don't know what to do, didn't know where else to go...so I came here. I'm sorry, you guys obviously have company....I can come back later.” Eli starts to get up, but Ethan and Damon both stop him with a gentle hand to each arm; urging him to sit back down.   
“How can he remember anything?” Katherine exclaims, “I compelled him to forget. I don't understand this.”   
“Obviously your compulsion didn't stick, So the better question is why didn't it work?” Niklaus states. “I'm assuming this beautiful young man is Eli.” everyone shakes their heads yes. Niklaus kneels down taking Eli's hand in his own, kissing it gently. Smiling brilliantly as he gazes into the bewildered man's eyes.   
“Eli, my name is Niklaus but you can call me Nik.”  
Eli smiles, “Alright Nik.”  
“I want you to start from the beginning...what were you doing when you suddenly remembered what my friends here wanted you to forget. And don't worry you are safe here, you are safe with me.”


	11. A Whirlwind of a Good Time

Chapter 11  
Previously on the Vampire Diaries:

After listening to Ethan's tale and asking several seemingly unimportant questions, Elijah stands, running his hands through his immaculately coiffed hair. “It is unfortunately as I feared. The persons responsible for what happened to you are not your average run of the mill hunters. They are part of an...organization, if you will, that my siblings and I thought we had destroyed almost 500 years ago. They are a part of the Order of Dracul.” he regales  
“The Order of what?” Damon asks  
“The Order of Dracul. It means Dragon.”  
“As in...Dracula?” Kathrine inquires, “Elijah, surely you have got to be kidding us. Dracula is a work of fiction, the drabble of a drunken Irishman.”  
“Alas Katarina, no. I'm sorry to inform you the man known as Dracula was in fact quite real. Though the truth of his story is nothing like what Bram Stoker had written.”  
“Niklaus, I would like to introduce you to our hosts, Damon Salvatore and Ethan Gilbert. You are of course acquainted with...”  
“Katherine Pierce...it has indeed been a...very long time since last we met. I had been hoping you'd be here. It is a very pleasant surprise that you are, Elijah my dear brother I am quite pleased.” the proclaims.   
Katherine stands frozen, as if she is absolutely terrified. After what seems an eternity she finally speaks. “Hello Klaus, it has been a long time.” she says quietly, almost a whisper. “As much as it pains you...the reason Elijah called you here has nothing to do with your hatred for and vendetta against me. In fact we need your help.”  
Ethan answers, and Eli rushes in, pulling the younger man into a tight hug, tears streaming down his face.  
“Eli, what's wrong? I didn't know you were coming over. Are you okay?”, Ethan asks alarmed, “Come on in...tell me what's going on.” the older man can't get a word out, as he is sobbing uncontrollably.  
“Baby, who's ever at the door, tell em to come back later...we have way to much going on to deal with anything else right now.” Damon hollers from the living room.   
“Damon, I can't...It's Eli...somethings wrong.”  
“I'm assuming this beautiful young man is Eli.” everyone shakes their heads yes. Niklaus kneels down taking Eli's hand in his own, kissing it gently. Smiling brilliantly as he gazes into the bewildered man's eyes.   
“Eli, my name is Niklaus but you can call me Nik.”  
Eli smiles, “Alright Nik.”  
“I want you to start from the beginning...what were you doing when you suddenly remembered what my friends here wanted you to forget. And don't worry you are safe here, you are safe with me.”

Niklaus uses all of his powers of persuasion to relax the beautiful young man in front of him, compelling him to recount his memories of the last several days. He wanted to know everything up to and including his subsequent kidnapping, rape and the events that followed leading him to Damon's and Ethan's door. Eli visibly relaxed as Nik spoke to him. He took a deep breath and began his recollection of events.  
“So I hadn't talked to Ethan in a while and wanted to see how he was doing,” he began, “So I decided to stop by the coffee shop where he worked and see if he was working. Which of course he was. We started chatting and he was telling me all about Damon and his relationship, you know, but he was working so he told me to hang out for a bit til he finished.”, the boy swallowed hard, tears streaming down his face, but he continued.   
“So I hung out drinking my coffee for about 15 minutes and when he finished up we started walking to his car...he had parked in the Lake Street ramp, up on the top level, and it was getting dark so I walked to his car with him. You know cuz he said he didn't like going up there by himself after dark and all. When we got there, I went to hug him goodbye and then everything went black...and when...when...I woke up...”, he sobbed unable to say anything else.   
Eli wrapped his arms around himself, doubling over in agony, as the memories of what he and Ethan had endured filled his thoughts. Ethan completely unable to hold in his emotions, falls to his knees and pulls his friend in to his embrace.  
“Eli, I am so sorry...this is all my fault. None of this would have happened to you if I hadn't asked you to walk me to my car.” he wailed, “I am so, so sorry. Can you ever forgive me”  
“No...no...nooooo” the older man says hysterically pushing Ethan back some. He looks stricken, but nods his head, “I understand Eli, maybe some day down the road, you can find it in your heart to forgive me.”   
He begins to stand but Eli grabs him by his wrists, “No, there is nothing to forgive,” he whimpers, “you didn't do this Ethan. You didn't beat me, rape me and leave me for dead. That...that...sick sadistic bastard did. He ruined me, not you.” he shouted. Ethan looks as though he is going to respond, when without warning a vase flies by their heads, crashes to the wall and shatters. Another does the same almost immediately, followed by a multitude of Damon and Ethan's belongings.  
“What in hell is going on Damon?”, Katherine cries out as she ducks to the floor, only to have a small statue fly by where her head had been just moments before. The room erupts in chaos as everything from lamps to furniture starts flying around the room on its own volition, slamming together and breaking into smaller but equally dangerous and alarming pieces.  
“I haven't the slightest idea,” he replies, “it's not like I went shopping at 'Aladdin's House of Flying Carpets' for furniture or anything.” He glares at her, shaking his head as he ducks to avoid being hit by his ottoman.   
Things are flying every which way, over their heads as the five vampires lay on the floor, trying to avoid being impaled by flying wooden shards, or anything else for that matter. Almost as though the room was being sucked into a vortex, it all begins to fly in a circular rotation. Elijah looks up and sees that Eli is at the center of it all, the couch he'd be sitting on has risen and floated to the center of the room, everything was circling him, but hadn't touched him.   
“I think it's the boy...” Elijah shouts over the melee, “he's the one doing this.”  
“What? No, Eli isn't doing this.” Ethan studders, shaking his head.  
“Look, Ethan...” Elijah retorts, “it's all surrounding him, and nothing is touching him. None of us can say the same.”  
Ethan looks to Damon pleadingly, he shrugs “He has a point babe, he's the only one unscathed in all this.” he pleads with his lover, pointing toward the human. “Look baby...see for yourself.”   
Ethan turns his head toward his friend, a saddened look crosses his face as he realizes that Damon is right. Eli is doing all of this.   
“So...what do we do? How is he doing this? He's not even moving, he's just sitting there staring into space like he doesn't even know what's going on.”   
“I think the boy may be telekinetic, and he's stuck in a panic loop of sorts.”, Elijah pipes up.  
“Speak in terms the rest of us understand please.” Katherine adds snarkily, as the others stare at the Original in confusion.  
“I think what my brother is saying is that our young Eli here, is having flashbacks from his assault and is thusly causing everything to take flight using only his mind.” Nik adds.  
“Astute as always Nicklaus”, and he nods at his brother. “What we need to do...is to get him to come back to us, get his attention off his memories somehow. But that is going to require someone to get through all of that,” he points to the mess of flying furniture fragments, glass and pottery pieces, “and it has to be someone he trusts.” looking toward Ethan, whose laying on the other side of Damon, huddled in as close as he can to his lover.  
'I am not sending Ethan into that tornado of glass and wooden shrapnel. He could get killed Elijah. You can't ask him to do this?”, Damon beseeches his elder, “Please don't ask him to do this?”  
“We don't have another choice Damon, Eli is his friend, none of the rest of can say the same.”,   
“I'll do it, I have to do it.” Ethan states bravely, “I owe him at least this much.”  
Damon whimpers, “Ethan, no...please I can't lose you...I just got you back.” His boyfriend responds by kissing him passionately, then hugging him tightly, as though saying his final goodbye.   
“I love you Damon, stay strong for me and remember I did this for you.” The younger man leans in and kisses him again, speaking volumes through his love.  
“Oh for bloody hell, we'll be here for a week if I wait for you four.” Klaus says as he stands up taking a step forward. “I'll take care of this myself, just like everything else for the last 1000 years,”  
Elijah starts to protest, and Ethan makes to stand but Damon pulls him back down. It's to late, as Klaus walks into the vortex and is immediately assaulted by flying debris. The pressure of the rotating air flow is suffocating, his lungs fill with particularized glass, wood and anything else taken in the whirlwind of destruction surrounding Eli. Every step he takes is slow and agonizing, as he fights his way through trying to stay afoot. Klaus feels his flesh shredded and torn from his body as he is repeatedly hit with sand sized bits of former belongings. Larger pieces flay his skin, piercing flesh and muscle tissue, acting as tiny stakes slamming into his body over and over. The pain is like nothing he has felt in the entirety of his millennium long existence, but he knows he cannot give up; everyone is depending on him to do this. He is the only one who can do this and survive. After what feels like an eternity, Niklaus finally reaches the center of the vortex, and the young man at the center of it.  
“Elijah, what do I do now?” he screams over the noise surrounding him.  
“You have got to get his attention...bring him out of his mind and back into reality. That's the only way for him to get control and stop this madness.” his older brother replies.  
“And how exactly do I do that?”, Klaus exclaims shaking the young man gently  
“Use your imagination brother, improvise...you're Niklaus Mikaelson for the gods sake.”  
“Improvise...easy for you to say,” he sputters to himself, “Your not the one inside a tornado full of sand and toothpicks.” Just as he's about to give up and just snap Eli's neck...one last idea pops into his head. It's a long shot, but he doesn't want to kill him if he doesn't have to. Niklaus reaches up, placing his hands on Eli's shoulders. He looks into the boy's crazed eyes, second guessing his decision, but not giving up he...leans in and kisses him. It's slightly mechanical at first, but that is only momentary as he feels a sudden rightness flow through him.   
Klaus releases the young humans shoulders, wrapping his arms around him and leaning into the kiss. He slides his tongue over the boys lips, tasting the saltiness from the tears which had been flowing from his eyes only a mere few minutes ago. Eli reacts to his probings, opening his mouth and sucking in Klaus' tongue. He moans loudly and pushes back against the man kissing him.   
There is a passion emanating from them, that neither man is aware of, but is very tangible to the others in the room. Especially when everything suddenly stops and just falls to the floor in a whoosh. The four vampires stand, covered in a layer of powder that used to be the living room. They stare at the two in confusion and disbelief. Klaus kissed him, and it now seems like they aren't going to stop. At least not soon anyway.  
After what seemed to be a long time later, the two men finally part. They gaze into each other's eyes...a smile forming on each of their faces. They are breathless and flushed, obviously in a state of mutual arousal.  
“Nik?” Eli says feverishly, “That...was... oh my gods, wow.”  
Niklaus smiles wolfishly in return, “I'm glad you enjoyed that as much as I did.” he says as he leans in for another kiss, sweet and gentle this time. “Welcome back to the real world beautiful.”  
As if on cue, Katherine scoffs, “What the hell did we just witness Elijah? I always thought Klaus was straight.”


	12. Besotted and Befuddled

Chapter 12  
Previously on The Vampire Diaries:

“So I hadn't talked to Ethan in a while and wanted to see how he was doing,” he began, “So I decided to stop by the coffee shop where he worked and see if he was working. Which of course he was. We started chatting and he was telling me all about Damon and his relationship, you know, but he was working so he told me to hang out for a bit til he finished.”,  
“So I hung out drinking my coffee for about 15 minutes and when he finished up we started walking to his car...he had parked in the Lake Street ramp, up on the top level, and it was getting dark so I walked to his car with him. You know cuz he said he didn't like going up there by himself after dark and all. When we got there, I went to hug him goodbye and then everything went black...and when...when...I woke up...”,  
“Eli, I am so sorry...this is all my fault. None of this would have happened to you if I hadn't asked you to walk me to my car.” he wailed, “I am so, so sorry. Can you ever forgive me”  
“No...no...nooooo” the older man says hysterically pushing Ethan back some. He looks stricken, but nods his head, “I understand Eli, maybe some day down the road, you can find it in your heart to forgive me.”   
“you didn't do this Ethan. You didn't beat me, rape me and leave me for dead. That...that...sick sadistic bastard did. He ruined me, not you.” he shouted. Ethan looks as though he is going to respond, when without warning a vase flies by their heads, crashes to the wall and shatters. Another does the same almost immediately, followed by a multitude of Damon and Ethan's belongings.  
“I think the boy may be telekinetic, and he's stuck in a panic loop of sorts.”, Elijah pipes up.  
“Speak in terms the rest of us understand please.” Katherine adds snarkily, as the others stare at the Original in confusion.  
“I think what my brother is saying is that our young Eli here, is having flashbacks from his assault and is thusly causing everything to take flight using only his mind.” Nik adds.  
He looks into the boy's crazed eyes, second guessing his decision, but not giving up he...leans in and kisses him.  
Klaus releases the young humans shoulders, wrapping his arms around him and leaning into the kiss. He slides his tongue over the boys lips, tasting the saltiness from the tears which had been flowing from his eyes only a mere few minutes ago. Eli reacts to his probings, opening his mouth and sucking in Klaus' tongue. He moans loudly and pushes back against the man kissing him.   
As if on cue, Katherine scoffs, “What the hell did we just witness Elijah? I always thought Klaus was straight.” 

Damon looks at Katherine, completely baffled by her complete lack of ability to filter anything that comes out of her mouth. Niklaus steps back from Eli, his discomfort written all over his face. He wipes his mouth on his hands, clears his throat and looks to the others in the room. Confusion creeps in and he suddenly looks as though he is unsure of himself.   
“Well for someone who has lived as long as my siblings and I have, matters of sexuality are not so...black and white. We tend to be more...what's the term? Pan-sexual, I believe is what they call it.” Klaus says absently. Looking slightly distressed, he runs his slender hands through his wavy ashen hair and walks out of the room with another word.   
“Well, okay then...not sure what that was all about...but I think we should leave him to it. Damon says to himself as he turns and takes Ethan's hand. The couple then turns their attention to Eli, who is looking as frightened as ever, especially after Niklaus' sudden departure.   
“How are you feeling?” Ethan says to his friend, his concern is evident.   
“To be honest...I'm terrified. I don't know what's happening to me...my bedroom looks exactly like your living room does, and...” he stops, and takes in the destruction around him. His hands tremble as he realizes, “I did this, didn't I?” he says, tears streaming down his face. “Oh my god, Damon...Ethan I am so sorry.”  
“No...No Eli...this isn't your fault” Ethan interrupts.  
“ETHAN” the human says sharply, “It is my fault, though I'm not sure how I did it. I just know that I did.” he sighs sadly, “and I'm so sorry...I'll pay for the damage, just let me know...”  
“No, not a chance” Damon states firmly, “You don't owe us anything. It was time to redecorate anyway...Kitty Kat here wasn't to fond of...” he chuckles, “shall we say our exertions on the sofa, so we needed to get some new stuff anyway.”   
Katherine glares at the dark hair man, but holds her tongue and heads toward another part of the house.   
“But...but I...” Eli stutters.  
“No buts...we will not take your money...end of story. So no more arguments, okay?” Damon says reassuringly. The younger man shakes his head in assent, begrudgingly, not feeling strong enough to argue the subject any longer.   
“So, Elijah...” he says changing the subject, “how about you tell us a little more about your theory as to what just happened.”  
“What happened to Nik? Where'd he go?” Eli asks suddenly aware that he was no longer in the room.  
“Um, I think Niklaus needed a little air Eli...to...clear his head a little I suppose. But perhaps I should go check on him. Damon, we can finish this conversation in a bit, if you don't mind?” the elder vampire inquires, “Perhaps Eli is hungry or tired?, Ethan do you think you could take of that?”   
Ethan looks to his friend inquisitively. “Yeah, actually I feel like I could eat a horse and I am pretty wiped out...so both actually.” he replies sheepishly  
“Alright, how does a sandwich sound Eli?” Ethan asks  
Eli's eyes light up, “Ham and turkey?”  
“Absolutely, come on lets see what we have to go along with it.” the two get up and head off toward the kitchen.   
“I'll get the guest room set up and check up on Katherine, who knows what she's up to.” Damon states to Elijah and heads off in the direction she went in. Elijah nods and turns to go find Niklaus. 

Nik, steps out onto the balcony, off Damon and Ethan's bedroom, his shoulders tense, his head a muddle of emotions and thoughts. He feels as though he has a swarm of butterflies fluttering in his stomach and can't believe he has been acting and feeling so strangely today. First he lets Katherine live, then he flirts with Eli, who is not only human but male. Then to top it off, he makes out with him. And that had taken on a life of it's own, he had completely lost himself in that kiss.   
“What the hell is going on me?” he asks himself. His hands rest on the railing as he leans out, taking in the heat as the last of the suns rays hit his face. Breathing in deeply, the vampire attempts to calm his nerves. Never in one thousand years has he let anyone get under his skin like this young human male has. Until today, he had never found himself drawn to another man before. He'd certainly found them attractive, but that was it, toys or tools, a means to an end.   
Eli, is certainly gorgeous. From his messy blonde locks, to his firm and corded, muscular chest, from gorgeous blue eyes to supple and alluring lips. Lips that were so kissably soft, that it made him yearn for their touch. He hadn't been able to help himself, he felt himself as though he had been compelled. And that was impossible, Nik was the strongest of his siblings, no one could compel him to do anything. So what was it about this boy that pulled him in and left him defenseless against his urges, he was under Eli's spell. The young man had captivated him from the first time he'd laid eyes on him. He was truly and wholly besotted. The great and terrible Niklaus Mikaelson, has become a victim of his own impetus.  
“Get a grip Niklaus, you can't do this. You can't let yourself give in.” he thinks out loud.  
“Give in to what, brother?” Elijah says from behind him.  
Niklaus turns quickly to his brother, surprised that he hadn't heard his sibling approach. He needed to be careful, such carelessness could cost him. Especially with the Order of Dracul having risen from the ashes and apparently in town. He could end up staked and in a box somewhere, or worse, ash blowing in the wind. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but their seeming return from the dead concerned him greatly.   
“Elijah? What ever do you mean?” he asks his older brother.  
“You tell me. You said that you couldn't give in, that you couldn't do this. What is 'this' that you spoke of, that you can't give into.?”   
Klaus shakes his head, turning away, returning his gaze to the city below. “Oh it's nothing, Elijah. Just thinking out loud is all, nothing to concern yourself with. You should think more about The Order, or how we keep that Eli from tearing apart everything around him in another fit of fear.”  
“Come now Niklaus, I was there the day you were born. If there is anyone in this universe that knows you, it's going to be me.” Elijah states matter of factly. “You may be able to fool yourself into thinking there is nothing on your mind, but you cannot fool me. So tell what it is that has you so wound up.”  
Klaus sighs loudly, turns and shuts the patio door. Looking to his older brother, he knows he can't pull the wool over Elijah's eyes. He knows him like no other. So he might as well just admit it to him or Elijah would never let it go. God big brothers were infuriating like that.  
“Fine brother...there is something that is troubling me. It's the human, Eli...I...I, just...ahhh” he seems at a loss for words.  
“What about him? What has you so obviously distraught? I have never seen you like this.” the elder vampire inquires.  
“That's it exactly, I have never been like this before. Never once in over one thousand years, have I ever felt like this.” Nik exclaims, “Not one single time. I do not get befuddled like some insecure teenage boy.” He grips at his hair, like he was going to rip it out, sighs and looks beseechingly at his brother. “What is it about him that makes me feeling like a trembling mouse one minute and like I can do anything the next. It's absolutely infuriating, but yet I don't want to do anything but protect him. That is not me Elijah.” the younger vampire asserts, his voice becoming louder and more erratic as he goes on. “I don't protect humans, I fuck them, use them for my amusement, feed from them and then move on to the next. I don't understand, I just don't do this.” he says looking defeated.   
Taking Elijah completely by surprise, he wraps his arms around him. This is definitely something that is very un-Niklaus like, he has not been hugged by his brother since they were young boys. Elijah, being very caught off guard by this does the only thing he can think of to do. He hugs him back. This simple gesture from his younger sibling, warms his heart in ways that he had thought he'd never feel again. His little brother needed him. Niklaus needed him in a way that only a brother could. This brought a smile to his face as he tightened his embrace.  
“It's okay little brother, it's really and truly okay. I think there is a perfectly good reason why this all seems so new to you.” he says.  
“Oh and what would that be?”  
“I think for the first time in your life Niklaus, you're falling in love.” Elijah deadpans.


End file.
